


Space Taxi

by Qendou



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qendou/pseuds/Qendou
Summary: (A few short chapters to get some ideas out of my head. Feel free to adopt or use, just send me a link to your fic.)Femshep barely manages to survive the Collector attack and her squad goes their separate ways. Just over a year of medical leave and desk duty has the action starved Specter begging the Citadel Council for any assignment that will get her back on a ship. A ambassadorial mission to meet with a soon to be uplifted species requires an escort for the requested representatives of each galactic race.I'll try my best to describe the new race and crew members as I would like them to look in a dossier style. Femshep will be left vague. As a man with sadly little experience with women I will try my best to make her realistic.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Shep jogged along the presidium like any other day, but today she had a partner. David Andersen had to her amazement managed to keep up. The veteran moved himself with a practiced ease born of a military life.

"I know this isn't the type of mission you want, but it's very important for the Council to have someone as decorated as you leading the escort." The older man managed to say in between huffs.

"Then why not send you?" Shep was now jogging backwards; half to show respect to her once superior and half to mock him.

Rounding the bend Anderson rolled his eyes at her antics "I would take your place if I could, but Udina and the rest want a human that has more exposure than a first contact vet. Besides you know we can't just send you off in to the traverse hunting God knows what."

Shep couldn't argue with that as much as she hated it the woman was only allowed light duty by the Specter medical officer. "I understand sir. I just want to get back to the way things were. Minus the killer spaceships."

"Well that's one thing I can help you with. Follow me marine." Anderson passed the N7 and headed for the Citadel tower. Once inside the elevator he presented his security tags. "Alliance Admiral David Anderson." A beam scanned the tags and his face before the standard floor numbers gain a few additional choices. Pressing the lowest level he glanced over at her noticing a look of envy. "Perks of authority. Maybe you should try for the captain's exam and see what other little trinkets we get."

"No thank you. I got more done alone as a spectre then I ever did in the alliance military." While the Council was annoying it was far better than having to deal with red tape.

A soft ding signalled their stop. Doors opened to a long hall that the humans continued down.

"That's your problem Shepherd. You weren't alone." Anderson shook his head. "You had a squad a damn good one at that, but you treated them like grunts at boot camp. None of them returned my calls when I was tasked with setting up a crew for this mission."

Shep was quiet for a moment remembering the group she had come to see as family. None of whom seemed to feel the same. "I just wanted to be a good leader." The woman had to look away and dry her eyes.

"You were an amazing leader. The problem was that's all you were." The admiral put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did you ever talk to them? Try and get to know them outside of tactics or strategy?"

"I... no sir." Shep was an excellent marine. However when it came to anything not in her wheelhouse she was essentially inept. "I'm really bad at small talk, or any talk for that matter."

Anderson felt sorry for the young woman. Shepherd came from a distinguished military family; fourth generation. Perhaps she didn't know how to think any other way. "Well this time around maybe read the crew files and ask a few questions. It'll be easy; you're working with dignitaries and ambassadors this time around. They love talking about themselves."

The two shared a chuckle.

"Just a little further."

Shep marched instep behind her mentor. Passed a gate and onto the catwalk of a large hanger. In the distance she could see a familiar silhouette. "Destiny Ascension?" a good bit closer was the new Turian flagship Roaring Blade. Noticing her friend facing the other way she turned around. The woman was struck speechless. The Normandy bigger and better than ever before.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!

Miranda Lawson had played many roles in her lifetime. The good daughter, the loving girlfriend, the diligent agent. Now she was adding Hexogen public relations executive to her cap. Cerberus may be her real employer however that mattered little. Right now she was the most important person of the group's front company. "Okay Miranda you are representing one of the alliance's largest corporations." She smoothed out the uniform patterned in the company's namesake. "Come on girl pull it together. No one likes a giddy woman with power; It scares people." The operative couldn't help but smile. This was the first time in her life that she had so much influence and power. "You're merely the executive officer. You still have to answer to Commander Shepard." Another turn around to check her backside. "Human perfection."

Most people saw her as cold and calculating. Heartless, icequeen, royal bitch; the agent had heard them all. In truth she was playful even nieve, not that she would ever admit such things about herself. Agent Lawson was just a role to play. Another mask in her collection.

Miranda felt an uncharacteristic sense of excitement wash over her when greeting perhaps the most famous human in history. Someone in her false line of work would likely feel the same and act accordingly, so she let the emotions remain.

"Commander Shepard! It is an honor to meet you." Both women shook hands. One more excitedly then the other. "I'm Miranda Lawson; Hexogen's representative to the Citadel, your X.O. and Humanity's representative planetside."

"How the fuck did you manage to snag all that?" The specter's eyes were hard and accusatory with facial scars adding to the questions severity.

"Uh... my company footed the bill for the ship." She had not expected the ex-N7 to question her authority in such a blatant fashion. She decided to put any further speculation to bed. "What's a few billion when you can get in on the ground floor of a soon to be uplifted species who will likely come to us with all their advanced technology needs."

"So you're not military?"

"No."

"Then you're not my X.O."

"I'm sorry? That is against Hexogen's deal with-

"Not me." Shep spun on her heel to face the shorter woman. "The Council put me in charge of this mission and this vessel." She put her hand up to quiet the rebuttal before it started. "Even should they decide otherwise the SR-2 is a joint Turian Hierarchy and Systems Alliance ship. In neither military is a civilian allowed to be in a position of authority onboard."

Miranda was speechless. In a single breath Commander Shepard had revoked a title her boss spent several hundred million credits and half a dozen favors to get her. With that amount of power the illusive man could have had a councilor assassinated, and this woman just said no.

"The crew dossiers are on file. Pick someone from there." Shep walked off to engineering to start the pre-flight inspection leaving the no longer second most influential or powerful woman onboard with the beginnings of a migraine.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3!

Matriarch Phaeldra D'aris  
Asari rep and element zero tycoon.  
Commandos: Zelmea & Shagaly  
Note: Assertive. Inquisitive. Gluttonous.

Ravanor Nura:F  
Krogan mining company executive  
Guards: Hirk:M & Vrax:M  
Note: Calm. Protective. Bostfull.

Evast raun:M  
Volus import & export specialist  
Eclipse Mercenaries: Alexi:F (Human) & Ulum:M (Salarian)  
Note: Negotiable. 'Friendly'. Easily bored.

Dyeppa:F  
Elcor shipping company  
Droids: 4 Loki mechs  
Note: Quick witted (for an Elcor).

Zun'Zoll vas Nadir: M  
Quarian lead engineer  
Flotilla Marines: Nera'Horul:F & Kal'Reegar:M  
Note: Enthusiastic. Good foresight. Disciplined.

Nardar Julon:M  
Salarian xeno-scientist Professor  
Researchers: Senok:M & Gaelis:M  
Note: Thorough. Insightful. Excited

Kalius Gaition:M  
Turian defense expert  
Hierarchy Officers: Surcus:M & Bellso:F  
Note: Decisive. Grim. Sunny.

Armelsta & Erane Yeul:F  
Hanar art producer and Drell artist  
Droid: 1 Ymir mech  
Note: Understanding. Quiet.

Iroth Drog'nenrek:M  
Batarian labor commissioner with Vorcha labourers  
Vorcha: 1:M, 2:M, 3:F & 4:M  
Note: Nonchalant.

Miranda Lawson:F  
Hexogen public relations executive  
Systems Alliance soldiers: Shore:F, Burkett:M & Mezner:M  
Note: Chaste. Prepared. Handsy. Alert.

"Damn it EDI!" Miranda yelled at the blue pawn shaped hologram protruding from a datapad in what was thankfully still her quarters. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm not sure I understand your question Ms. Lawson." The AI's true identity had been kept secret from the crew. Disguised as a highly advanced VI matrix, of Hexogen's proprietary design of course. If she manages to impress the representatives, duplicates of her may be installed everything from a simple cargo ship to Turian Deadnauts. All of which could be remotely controlled from one of the many Cerberus bases; just a few commands and nearly any naval conflict the human centric organization took part in would turn out in their favor.

"Chaste! You labelled me as chaste.

"You tasked me with your filling out the remainder of your persona's personal files."

"I wanted you to make me look good not like a prude."

"Most galactic cultures consider entering into voluntary chastity as a virtuous act."

"I was thinking more along the lines of working at a Turian soup kitchen on the holidays!"

"Turians do not eat soup."

"Why did you put something so ridiculous?"

"Your specifications were to 'think outside the box' and I did."

"You went way too far."

"Incorrect Ms. Lawson. I utilized the same level of creative thinking as the last time I was given those parameters."

"That was a combat simulation with randomized enemies."

"The result of which you deemed perfect."

"Liar! You did this on purpose."

"As a VI matrix I am not programmed to generate false data."

Miranda knew EDI was screwing with her. It had treated the operative like this since she fired a computer technician that began anthropomorphizing the AI; referring to it as 'her'. Even spending his lunch breaks conversing with the construct. This was against policy and potentially catastrophic. If people saw ECI as an individual, it would likely do the same.

The woman massaged her temples to fight back the oncoming headache.

"Would you like me to page Dr. Chakwas?"

Miranda flipped the datapad over, smushing the hologram. The Cerberus agent's previous assignment had been to weed out some undesirable elements among the filth and rabble of Omega. Seven and a half weeks spent without so much as a date. This was unusual for the genetic marvel. No woman in her right mind would bed any man on that station; places like that were filled with thieves, murderers and worse. Of course she had stupidly refrained from using her three days on the Citadel fulfill that desire. After all she would be spending the missions five months aboard the Normandy; a ship filled with the finest fittest men the Alliance had to offer. She'd be like a kid in a candy store. Now she had to maintain her dry spell to prevent raising suspicions of the crew and any espionage agents that were no doubt watching.

"I can still see you Ms. Lawson." EDI jidded from the ceiling.

Miranda's biotics flared as she crushed the hidden recording device above her before plopping down on the bed.

"Ouch. Bloody hell girl get a hold of yourself. Headache and biotics do not mix." The emotionally exhausted woman laid down under her covers and tried to sleep. She hoped that the rest of the trip would be less stressful.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4!

After four days of relay jumps across Citadel space the Normandy arrived at the Nubian Expanse. Now came the hard part. The target system was nearly two weeks of FTL travel away.

Commander Shepard kept a close eye on her new X.O. The man was respectful, strong, skilled and willing to follow any order, but not blindly. His military lineage surpassed her own, and his record showed him making the same kind of decisions that she would under the same circumstances. Most of their conversations centered around war stories, but Shep made an effort to show interest in other matters. Right now she was watching him lean over on a table in the cargo bay and examine the arsenal that had been brought onboard by the numerus guards and marines.

"I swear by the Goddess, Quarians have the best asses in the galaxy."

The whisper startled Shep from her musings. Next to her stood Matriarch Phaeldra D'aris. As golden aged Asari go D'aris was exceptionally hands on; she spent time mingling with both crew and reps alike. She called herself an over aged maiden. Her sporadic bouts of dancing, sparring sessions with the Turian soldiers and an impromptu drinking contest reinforced her statement.

Kal'Reegar was in fact very well built, at least in what she could discern from his shape. The ship locked people were more narrow than humans. No doubt under all that red and white was a sleek frame of military grade muscle.

"Here I thought your reason for joining this mission was overcharging our new friends for cheap Eezo toys, not melding with everyone on board the ship."

D'aris gave a mock look of offence. "You silly lesser races. Always mistaking the Asari's most wonderful gift as a simple act of animalistic lust.' Her voice was playfully aloof.

"I looked up your extranet profile. You have a daughter for each race. The youngest is twenty-six." To Shep's amazement the matriarch's face went several shades darker. "Holy crap you actually do. I was just messing with you because of the number."

"Not unusual. Many Asari reproduce with multiple species during their Matron stage. Phaeldra's extended breeding cycle is likely do to her non-standard maturation."

Nardar Julon the head Salarian biologist walked over from a storage container carrying a small bag of what looked like sawdust. The burnt lime colored amphibian was well kept. Often wearing a three piece suit complete with a bowtie.

"Apologies if I am intruding. Heard 'mission' and decided to listen."

"Hey Doc. So you've seen every race naked?" Shep just had to know.

"Yes, and before you ask my last Quarian was about four centuries ago. I'm not sure what they look like now. The Volus I can't say; the kook had me sign a non-disclosure agreement." This earned her a pair of laughs.

"Volus enjoy the fact that other races do not know their true appearance. Find conspiracy theories humerus. Several low budget horror vids. Quite well produced."

"Sur'kesh-clan is accurate. Our kind has grown use to the mystique of going unseen." Almost on cue a Volus who's suit could best be described as formal, waddled over from the elevator. Behind him a pair of Eclipse mercs carried out a large black comm-buoy. "Put it over by the othe gifts." He instructed over his shoulder.

Evast raun won the right to be the Volus reprovenitave by way of recommendations from numerous banks and trade good companies. Evast's family export business had been on the ready to file for bankruptcy due to his father's many gambling debts. After the elder man's arrest for insider trading. Fourteen long years and a dedicated customer base later, Evast had done the impossible; Not only had the debts been repaid but the company was now one of the largest of its kind.

"That should be the last item on the shuttle cargo list." The small alien marked of a box on his datapad. "Next is, ah yes. You're Nardar correct? The pilot asked that you please talk to one of your researchers. He keeps going on about what we'll discover at our destination."

"One minute forty three seconds early. Gaelis is building tolerance faster than expected." The Salarian held up the bag. "Galmasa root shavings. Used to make a tea with mild sedative properties." The dapper amphibian speed walked to the elevator.

"Last is. Commander Shepard. The cook says that your special order was almost done."

"Yes! I haven't had real beef ribs in months." Grabbing the Asari's hand Shep jogged behind Nardar. "Come on you have got to try these."

"Beef comes from cows right? Is that the black and white ungulate with stripes or spots?"

"Hold the door Earth-clan. Much still needs to be done by me and mine on the engineering deck."

Packed into an elevator with oddball aliens, chatting about nothing important, with a gun on her hip. Shepard felt like she had found another piece of normality. The Commander hoped that this would be the crew she connected with, and it seemed to be going that way. Maybe the pressure of stopping Saren drove a wedge between her the others. That would not happen this time. This shakedown run would be different. No Reapers. No beacons. No crazy cyborg Turians.

Night cycle. The cargo bay was empty, dark and quiet, save for a single beam of light and a computerized stuttering.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PaRt5!

Ten days left in FTL. Most people never spend this much time at such speeds; few systems not containing a mass relay were colonized. Unfortunately Commander Shepard was ordered to keep the Normandy's stealth active at all times. This meant the ship had to vent its heat sinks more often than normal, every twenty hours; a process that required two hours. While space was freezing cold, heat transfer was poor in a vacuum. This added nearly a full day on to the trip.

One up side to long FTL journeys was the view. There was nothing quite as beautiful as innumerable stars soaring by at incomprehensible speeds. The streams of blues, reds and purples were mesmerizing. Shep spent her nights asleep on the observation decks plush couch. The marine never knew how much she missed waking up to the stars. Like embracing a lover after a long trip away. Today she awoke to a pink blob floating in front of the window.

"This one humbly requests that the revered Commander Shepard remain in her current position."

"Um... sure." Shep blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes to find a Hanar bobbing ever so slightly not five feet away. The polite sea creature had a tentacle draped over the shoulder of a small Drell girl. The child was sitting on a stool behind an easel. The angle suggested 'revered Commander Shepard' was the girl's subject of interest. Even fully awake Shep's foggy mind couldn't pieced together just who these two were outside of their status as representatives.

"Well at least you two know my name."

"It begs your forgiveness. This one's face name is Armelsta. This other one's name is Erane Yeul." A teal face with orange freckles and a hand peeked out from behind the canvas, gave a small wave and smile before returning to work. "The Luminous Council in their infinite wisdom have commissioned this one to bring art to those that will soon be uplifted."

Erane stood up and made several hand gestures in what Shep recognized as galactic sign language. Then began to pack up her supplies.

"Its ward has asked if the most esteemed Hero of the Citadel wishes to hear our stories?"

"That would be nice." The Human was glad she didn't have to ask. Shep sat up straight and carefully hid the box of red wine made impromptu pillow. Giving silent thanks to the surgeon that gave her high efficiency synthetic kidneys; this situation would have been far more embarrassing if her hangover was any worse.

"This one has a relative that was born blind; a rare tragedy among the Hanar."

Shepard knew enough about the poetic jellies that losing sight meant it was deaf and mute as well.

"It had been tasked with maintaining their well being. This one is ashamed to admit It resented said family member. Some years ago It received word of an experimental treatment able to give this One's charge the gift of vision. It had worked hard to earn the credits required. All were overjoyed to learn the cybernetics had taken root and this One's cherished kin was granted the gift of language." Lifting an tentacle Armelsta activated it's omnitool, bringing up a picture of another Hanar. Covering most of the body was a cloth-like mesh of holo projectors.

"After that one's teachings were complete it showed exemplary aptitude for philosophical discussions. That one became the light within the darkness it was born. This one dedicated its life to aiding shattered ones rebuild themselves into glorious mosaics."

Shep was honestly impressed. Most Hanar she had to deal with were either zealots, arrogant pricks or both. The fact that she worked desk duty for the Council may have played a part in that.

"I guess that means you're really something special then." The girl blushed and stared at her feet. What small amount of maternal instinct Shep had was absolutely tickled by this adorable Drell.

"Young Erane Yeul, by way of accidental injury, suffers from a less than perfect memory. Now the little one's mind works like that of you and It. She had lost much in the incident including her parentage and will to speak. In her speechlessness she found an emotional outlet through painting. Many Drell find the works Erane Yeul has crafted from her imperfect recall as a curiosity. She can paint the same memory a hundred times and none will be exactly the same; making each one of a kind. No other of her race can claim such artistic diversity. Now her voice has begun to return and her orphanage is able to care for many wayward children."

The young girl ran over to Shep and hugged her tightly. "Thank, you." The words were soft and tearful.

Shepard returned the hug and pulled back to see Erane's eyes grow wet. Wiping the tears away the human asked. "Just what could you be thanking me for that has you in such a state?"

"Commander Shepard is the one who saved her by slaying Saren Arterius. Her accident had occurred during the Geth invasion."

"...Glad I could help. I need to get back to work. It was nice meeting you two."

Shepard left the room and made a beeline to the elevator. Hitting the cabin button almost before entering she felt the metal box move at far to slow a pace. Shep's arms started to twitch and her eyes darted around the featureless cube. The Commander exited half running as she tore off her uniform. Stumbling over the step to the bathroom she practically slid to the toilet on her knees. What little was in her stomach painted the bowl. Shepard pulled her trembling form over to the shower and turned it on full blast before hugging herself tightly on the tile floor.

This was not her first panic attack and would not be her last, but it was the worst one yet. At least she thought it was a panic attack. After the third one she went to see several therapists. All said that it was normal for people to have such a reaction after experiencing traumatic events. Shepard had been through many missions that mentally broke others under her command. Butcher of Torfan that's what she'd been called. She never cared about the moniker. Not until Eden Prime. Killing liara's mother right in front of her, then executing the last Rachni. Purging the colony on Feros. Sentencing Kaidan and the others to death on Virmire. Shepard never questioned her choices before.

After she was reconstructed things had changed. Shepard found herself reversing the roles of her and those deemed acceptable losses. Nightmares of Her mother being shot on Noveria, of Her being drowned in acid. Screaming inside her own mind as Her body is forced to attack marines, of Her bleeding out beside a nuclear bomb.

Shepard cried silently as she imagined being a little girl watching helplessly as mechanical monsters tore her world apart.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part6

Kal'Reegar had been surprised at his promotion to Executive Officer. The idea of a Quarian having authority on a non-flotilla ship outside of engineering was almost laughable. The dark haired human looked understandably downtrodden. Suddenly losing a command position at the whim of a new ranking officer was something most military personnel had to deal with. He told Miranda that she could stay in her quarters. He needed to stay by his representative in case of an emergency.

He, Nera'Horul and Zun'Zoll vas Nadir were all chosen by the Admiralty board as each were skilled yet considered non-necessary personnel. Zun was exceptionally skilled at reverse engineering Geth tech and had a knack for teaching children the basics in circuitry and programming. Nera spent her pilgrimage training with a group of Salarian saboteurs; as good as Zun was at fixing tech she was better at breaking. Her skill with a stealth cloak was second to none. Kal was selected because he had never failed a mission. While he credidit that fact to having a good team, he'd learned to make hard choices.

After the Geth attack attitudes toward their creators went from dismissive to outright hatred. Most blamed them for simply being part of the race that made them. Those people Reegar could understand; he also blamed his ancestors. Some of the worst were that it had been their plan all along; play the helpless nomads for a few centuries then strike with an army of synthetics and a super-dreadnought to take over the Citadel. Idiots, if that was the plan why not have the Floatilla jump in and rip the Arcturus fleet to pieces.

After setting up a trio of cots beneath the stairwell on engineering deck it almost felt like home. The Tantalus Drive Core humming nearby made sleeping much easier than the pods other crew used. Kal was pretty sure Zun would have to be pulled away from the core kicking and screaming when they landed.

Six days left in FTL

Much of the first week involved little more than waiting around and making sure the Normandy didn't explode. Thankfully most of the crew were willing to talk or play Skyllian-Five and other time killer games. Week two however things started getting busy. Numerus gifts for the fledgling race were delivered to the ship during relay stops. Now bored crewmen wandered around sorting the presents by size, use and even color.

With all the commotion the Elcor 'Shipping Queen' Dyeppa requested a transfer to the second largest room aboard. Iroth Drog'nenrek was previously stationed in the port cargo bay, but was willing to stay elsewhere if Dyeppa paid a small moving fee. The elephantine woman happily agreed calling it a drop in the bucket for her. Unfortunately the Batarian labor commissioner failed to inform his workers and the female Vorcha refused to leave 'as her territory had been surrendered without her permission'. Kal was called to help solve the situation peacefully, but he knew that only a show of might would settle down the little mutant.

One minute. Last one left in the room. No claws, teeth or weapons. Simple rules with a simple outcome. In under ten seconds Dyeppa grabbed the Vorcha and tossed her out the door. #3 sulked in the hallway for close to an hour after the defeat.

Reegar hoped they would not totally destroy the conference room.

Two days left.

Tensions grew thin as the days wore on. Commander Shepard tasked Kal'Reegar with finding a way to get everyone back on track. A few of the crew's suggestions would accomplish the task, but not without leaving things fairly awkward. Kalius Gaition the Turian Hierarchy defense expert stated that in their military sparring sessions provided a way to settle differences.

After setting up a dozen crash pads, the hanger bay was transformed into a makeshift dojo. Only a handful of people sought to fight, but many found a place to watch the competition. While betting for credits was not allowed Reegar let the men and women exchange IOU's for extra bunk time, rations and the like; with EDI keeping track of course.

Most of the spats were between the humans as they numbered in the majority. Everything from simple roughhousing to actual martial arts were demonstrated. Even a war of words had been fought. Kilo Nes the Salarian pilot's sonnet versus the Hanar rep's soliloquy; nobody knew who won, but there was lots of clapping. However a bout involving a pair of less than fully clothed human women was a particular crowd favorite. Kal was very glad to be wearing a visor at the time. The following rounds were a bit more hectik.

Surprising everyone the normally polite Miranda challenged Commando Shagaly. Apparently the latter had eaten a very expensive confection called a tiramisu, that had been imported from Earth as a gift for the new race. The Asari accepted and gave her opponent a free shot. Almost instantly the Commando was on the ground clutching her stomach beneath a dented bulkhead. A biotic charge gut punch was not something anyone expected. Except Miranda's cheering security detail whom Reegar now suspected were more for show.

'Eat anything else that isn't yours and i'll aim lower next time.' Were the only words spoken as the crowd hurriedly made a gap as she strode to the elevator.

Lastly was the match of Officer Bellso and Ravanor Vrax. Kal had looked forward to this one. He'd spent most of his lunches aboard the Normandy conversing with the peppy Turian girl, and came to see her as a friend.

Appearing like a Krogan gladiator Vrax strutted out into the ring. More than a few women gave a sharp whistle as he flexed his tan and charcoal-blue body. His boss Nura shook her head; the mining executive clearly having seen this one to many times.

Bellso on the other hand pranced out bouncing on her toes, looking like a Quarian about to receive her first suit. her lithe pale gray and gold painted figure a stark contrast to the wall of muscle that was her opponent. Even out of their upper armors both aliens sported a formidable carapace.

"Worried about your 'little sister' Kal?" Shepard walked over to Reegar's spot on the catwalk overlooking the fight. She had referred to the playful Turian as such several times.

"Just don't want anyone to get hurt Ma'am."

"Well based on that bruse Shagaly got I think that's your first failed mission." She replied with a smirk

"Intel dropped the ball Ma'am. Nothing in her files indicated Ms. Lawson was a biotic." Kal's sitrep was quick and clean. Just like Shep would have said it.

"Ever the marine huh?"

"We both are Ma'am."

"Well I plan on changing that. Maybe you should too." The Commander turned back to the fight. "Don't worry. Anyone willing to go CQC with a Krogan is either incredibly skilled or crazy, and I doubt the Hierarchy would let a mad woman join this mission."

True to her point in the last three minutes Bellso had yet to be hit. The woman evaded each punch with ease. She danced around every strike without fear.

Vrax was getting annoyed. Left hook, straight right, low kick. Nothing was connecting. He'd fought people like this before. One who thought they could just dodge till he wore himself out. Krogan received endurance training almost from birth. He marked his last shadow boxing session at two days six hour and twenty-seven minutes.

"If you plan on beating me you should fight back."

"I only need one hit to put you on the ground big guy." the female giggled

Vrax was easily fifteen times this welp's senior. He could smell the sweat on her and wondered if she smelled the same elsewhere.

"So confident. How about a wager then?"

"Shoot."

"Loser does a naked mile around the ship." Winning the fight would be nice, but watching this Turian jog through out the Normandy in the buff. The Krogan could smell her shame already.

"Deal. I've never seen a naked krogan in person before."

Up above Shep walked back to the lift. "EDI make sure no one records anything until the loser's decent again."

"Yes Commander. would you like to be informed of the victor?"

"No need."

Kal wasn't sure if the woman's statement was one of experience or blind faith.

Back on the ground Vrax set up just the right angle for his last attack. Without warning Seven hundred and eighty six pounds of reptile shot forward.

His target scrambled back till the Turian met an I-beam which she used to leap over the charging beast. After an impact with the strength to flatten one of his crest ridges Vrax spun around to kiss the Turian's heel. The added force completing his rotation as skull met steel once again.

Three rapid fire head injuries were just enough damage for the born warrior to fall over.

"Strip."


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 7

The Normandy dropped out of FTL. Ahead laid the Anchiorn system. One large blue star with a red dwarf beside it like a child. Six planets orbited the stellar pair. Two radiation blasted rocks, a rocky world with thick fog. One green and teal garden. A Mars sized iceball, and one enormous gas giant which they coasted up alongside.

Commander Shepard was on the bridge ready and even excited to give some real orders. "Pilot. dump heat into that monster's EM field." A crisp 'Yes Ma'am' brought a smile to the woman's face. Running a pseudo-cruise ship for the last eighteen days was okay, but belting out orders to an eager and obedient crew like a real Commander made Shep feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Next was the survey team. "You guys get those scanning satellites ready. We have only a dozen deep probes, so let's get some extra thorough readings before we launch any." Another string of affirmations.

"First orbiter is pre-prepped and ready for launch Ma'am. Would you like to do the honors?" The Asari communications officer asked.

Shep could see her own smile in the tech savvy matron's eyes. 'Pushing' the holographic fire button set off a chain of clunks near the ship's belly followed by a pneumatic thump. Three miniature bundles of plastic, alloys, micro chips and sensors rocketed past the windshield to orbit the gas giant. Each one likely a thousand times more powerful than every computer on the mission's target planet combined.

"EDI, set the remaining survey launches up on a raffle. Just make sure I get the first probe."

"Understood Commander."

'First Human to deploy a satellite in Anchiorn.' Shepard typed this into her omnitool, smiling at the minor yet irrevocable accomplishment. Shep's 'First' list was a carry over from her bootcamp days. First squad up a mountain, first kill in a mock firefight, first platoon member to take four shots of Ryncol and keep it down. First person to flash the Turian drill sergeant.

After her first combat drop Shepard started keeping track of only the serious events. 'First Shepard to rank N7, first Human exposed to a Prothean beacon, first Human Spectre, first Human on Ilos. First Human to kill a Thorian. First Human to kill a Rachni Queen. First Human to kill a Reaper?' Shep frowned at the question mark. Joker still claimed it was his shot that destroyed Sovereign. She's the one who put an assload of rounds in to Saren, twice! The second round that flying metal shrimp pumped all its energy into possessing the Turian's lifeless body. When it died so did Sovereign. All Jeff shot was a giant pinata.

"Lousy cripple." Shep pouted.

"Excuse me Commander?"

Shepard hadn't noticed when Kal'Reegar had shown up seemingly out of nowhere; right on time to hear her bad mouth disabled people of course.

"Just complaining about the SR-1's pilot. We were friends." She wasn't sure if Quarians ragged on their friends, but hopefully Kal wouldn't think her insensitive.

"Must have been a treat to work with Joker Ma'am."

"How do you know-never mind." Salvation. That was the name of a photo taken as the Normandy fired the 'kill' shot on Sovereign. It quickly became an Alliance and C-sec recruitment poster; the Citadel's flag of iwo jima. It was hard to go anywhere in the super station and not find at least one slapped on a wall, or tagged on some freighter. Joker somehow managed to get a contract that netted him two percent of all sales. Now the fragile bastard was sitting on a beach somewhere getting drunk and watching Asari play biotiball when he's not teaching at an Alliance flight school.

"Yep. Real treat. Very professional man."

"Kal! There you are." Bellso called out jogging up to the X.O. "Boss just opened a bottle of Palaven Reserve to celebrate us not slamming into a rogue star or whatever. Come on!" She pulled on the man's arm, intent on dragging him down to crew deck.

"Keep it light marine; we're heading planetside at 0900 hours tomorrow!" Shepard's frown turned to a scowl. She didn't know what it was about the Turian woman that got on her nerves, but Shep just couldn't stand Bellso. It was similar to someone taking your favorite seat, or stealing that ice cream bar you've been set on all day. Worst was how much time she spent bothering Reegar; asking him tons of question, none of which had any bearing on the mission.

"Commander, the survey team is ready for your probing." A round of snickers bubbled up on the command deck. Shepard was now certain that whoever programmed EDI, had been a dick.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte ocho

Just under a year ago the Asari Republics sent a cruiser out on a scouting mission to the Nubian Expanse. The 'Azedes' was tasked to scan nearby systems for possible garden worlds and resources. Far better suited for long excursions than any frigate, the cruiser performed two prior searches before arriving in Anchiorn. Following radio signals the ship came upon a spinning ball of rock and water nearly twice the size of earth with an imaging satellite pointed straight at them. Turvess, homeworld of the Raloi had officially been discovered.

After failing to establish analog radio contact, a surprisingly difficult task for such an advanced ship, A first contact package was safely landed at the telescope's estimated control center. Nearly the size of a standard refrigerator, the capsule contained numerous instruments; atmospheric samplers, electromagnetic detectors etc. A linguistic decoder and cultural analysis virtual intelligence nicknamed Rosetta was developed by Humans as a way to prevent another first contact war. Along with the VI was two dozen easy to use translator headsets preset to basic trade tongue. During its time among the Raloi people, Rosetta compiled a simple codex.

A distinctively avian species living in a caste system, the Raloi divided their planet's large pangea like continent among the world's five superpowers known as clans. Each one, Vukoma, Dwara, Jebuk, Yadan and Ragnal holds a roughly even portion in radial symmetry around a circular range of mountains. The central area while at a higher elevation than most of the world is still low and flat enough to house a large field and forest surrounded trade city referred to as 'Cloud Reach'. The apparent planetary capitol was currently occupied by the Vokuma clan.

"Really, not a single picture? Cheap piece of crap." Shepard frisbeed her datapad to some corner of the hanger bay. It was 0800 hours, landing day. In just an hour the Spectre would have to play schoolmarm to 30 overgrown children, most of whom had guns. Shep decided to get out her bitchiness now. The last thing anyone needed was a diplomatic incident. She did the only thing any good military leader would.

"Get a move on people! I've seen dead turtles prep shuttles faster!" She shouted taunts, slurs and epithets that would leave a Krogan raised by Batarian pirates gobsmacked. That was until Erane showed up to watch all the commotion. Shep may have been a loose moraled and foul mouthed marine, but she still didn't want to be a bad influence. The girl's small giggle and a crewman's grown told her that she was at just the right amount of crudeness.

Normandy's standard complement of Kodiak drop shuttles; while good for deploying a pair of fire teams, were a tad small for the multi-raced delegation. Shepard chose to have them replaced with a more substantial vehicle, something able to withstand the potential use of nuclear weapons. Just in case the Raloi wanted to live out any peri-atomic age civilization's fantasy of nuking some space invaders.

The System's Alliance Naval Corps of Engineers designed UC-48 'Ursa Major' was without a doubt a prime example of what Humans could create. With state of the art Kinetic barriers, Hyper compressed Titanium alloy armor, Four heavy duty individually cored thrusters and enough cargo space to hold a fully loaded Mako.

A hefty price tag initially kept its number in the low dozens. However a series of vids filmed by a Bloodpack mercenary monikered 'Demolisher' started to show up on the extranet. In each recording the Krogan along with his pet Varen 'Fellbite' would test the durability of a confirmed stolen UC-48. Assault rifles, shotguns, warhammers, grenades and rocket launchers had no effect. After a week long break the photogenic reptile returned with daily vids. A pair of unfortunate Vorcha pilots flew the shuttle through numerous tests, each one more absurd than the last. Dodging anti-air cannons, submerged in radioactive ponds, ramming into dilapidated ruins even knocking Harvesters out of the sky.

The now famous 'Flying Tomkah' finally met its match when Demolisher had it used to harass a Thresher Maw. Despite all its previous damage, the craft withstood being the enormous annelid's chew toy for nearly ten minutes. Eventually the worm's acid ate through to the main core. The estimated .3 kiloton detonation eviscerated the Maw and left a nearby Demolisher with moderate radiation burns along his left side due to shielding Fellbite. The Krogan labeled the Ursa Major as 'Worthy of respect' and 'Built Tuchanka tough'.

Most of the ground team had assembled in the hanger. Everybody was wearing their sunday best. Pressed clothes, light perfumes, well manicured talons, decorative silks, polished armor and crisp clean face markings. Even the Elcor doned what amounted to a woman's business suit, with the help of her Loki mechs no doubt.

"Ok people." Shepard called out hoping off the shuttles roof. "We are here on behalf of not just some companies or organizations, but of our respective races. This civilization is younger than any the Council has attempted to contact." Several nods showed in the crowd. "We do not know how they will react to us. We also have no data on social cues, body language, temperament or even what they look like, so be on your best behavior. Do not assume anything about their culture or their construction; we do not need someone peeing in the punchbowl." A handful of laughs. "The bridge-crew has sent and received simple burst communications. The Raloi know we are coming and have given us coordinantes to an LZ right in the heart of their capitol. It seems they are trusting us enough not to conquer them today. That said everyone find a seat and get comfy."

"Reegar!" Shep yelled up to the catwalk. "Ship's yours until we get back. No parties, keep the doors locked and make sure the kids are in bed by eight."

"Understood Ma'am." The Quarian marine lied.

The group filled in to the drop ship with surprising enthusiasm. It had been a long journey and they wanted to get their feet on the ground. Shep felt the same and smiled as she sat next to the Turian pilot.

"Let's go shake some hands!"


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artpa Inena

Calculating atmospheric entry for a new planet is never easy; forget to carry a one or misplace a decimal point and the whole ship gets slagged. Shields prevent micro-meteor impacts and ionization. Nano patterned hulls channel and disperse heat. Inertial dampeners keep most shaking to a minimum. Turvess was a large world with nearly twice the galactic average gravity and thus a doubly thick atmosphere. The safest way down was a slow orbital descent to bleed off speed. Three inward spirals let everyone get a good look at the world via external monitors. A navy ocean merged into teal and turquoise seas leading to a rich brown shoreline and lush green jungles.

Shepard looked back to check on her precious cargo, and the passengers. Erane watched the monitors with glee; eyes as wide as her smile. Research assistant Senok helped Armelsta with adjusting the Hanar's grav-belt for high-G. Quarian Rep Zun'Zoll vas Nadir and Evast raun discussed price versus practicality of high end tactile sensors. Both Krogan and Turian groups double checked their weapons. Iroth calmed his horde of space gremlins. Miranda reiterated the importance of 'look, don't touch' rules with her Officers. Matriarch Phaeldra D'aris helped the lone Elcor remain at ease in the cramped space.

"Final orbit complete Commander. Requesting permission to land." The Turian shuttle pilot asked.

"Granted."

The Ursa Major drifted down through the sparse cloud cover above the landing site. What lay below was a confusing mismatch of new and old construction methods. Eighty story stone and steel towers shot up from the ground; each one covered in vines, moss and even a few trees. Dirt walkways leading under the tracks of a coal burning monorail to a farmers market with neon signs. A number of eight hundred foot wooden cargo sailboats drifting down the mile wide canal spitting the enormous peaks of the mountain range. Every large building held a similar design. Curved structures made of smooth stone and overlapping metal plates inlaid with sharp angles. Shepard could never forget this type of architecture; it had been seared into her brain.

"Holy fuck this is a Prothean city." The Spectre felt her tension start to build. She and tech from the long dead race didn't go well together.

Nardar Julon stepped into the cockpit. "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely, it's just like Feros." Shepard complained as the Alliance soldier 'Mezner' took a spot next to the Salarian.

"As in the Feros that got attacked by Geth then plant zombies before you gassed the whole damn place?"

"Yep."

"Should we turn around Commander?" Asked the pilot.

"Oh come on. What are the chances of that happening again?"

"Slightly lower than their happening the first time unfortunately." Nardar stated with a slight frown. "My team would have loved to study either."

"..." The scientist met the N7's annoyed gaze for a moment before returning to his seat.

"Orders Commander?"

"Put us down at the LZ. If shit hits the fan we'll just shoot it in the face, like always."

Down below a large ring of fire ignited atop the high walls of a Colosseum like open air structure. Five different colors of flame burned at five points, each point located in relation to the nearest clan country.

"Interesting display. Also useful for determining abundance of required coloration compounds" Nardar mentioned listing off the combinations. "Potassium-chloride/violet/Vukoma, copper-sulphate/Green/Jebuk, nitromethane/white/Yadan, sodium-chloride/yellow/Dwara, lithium-chloride/red/Ragnal."

"Thanks for the lesson Doc. At least when they burn the Asari for witchcraft it'll look nice." Surcus droned from his spot between the other two Turians.

Shepard made her way back into the cabin and re-fitted her hardsuit's chestplate. "The worrywort's got a point ladies; no magic shows until we explain biotics."

A small puff of light-tan dust billowed out from beneath the shuttle as it touched down. Blue and white doors slid open to an empty arena of chiseled stone. Groups walked off the ship one by one as a handful of individuals headed towards them. Shepard made her way to the front, matte black armor shining in the dual sunlight. A moment later she heard the distinct sound of a child in distress.

"This one requires aid!"

Turning around Shep saw what could only be described as a young girl trying desperately not to let go of an overinflated jellyfish balloon. As the Drell herself started to leave the ground, Ravanor Hirk grabbed the Hanar's remaining tentacles. Nardar quickly re-adjusts Armelsta's grav-belt.

"Nice try welp."

The Salarian typed away like mad on his omnitool. "Strange. Gravity is far less than expected. 0.8 standard, that is not possible for a planet the size and composition of Turvess."

"Save it for later Doc. We have introductions to make."

Strolling up to the odd ensemble was a dozen feathery people all of whom measured between four and seven feet. Each were clothed in a bright and decorated combination of leathers and silks. The deep purples and blues for light material and textured earthy tones for the treated animal hides. The smallest of the group had a feathered cloak attached to it's jerkin. This Raloi stopped just a yard from Shepard while others set up bulky mechanical gear at multiple positions. A quartet of levers were pulled and each piece powered on with a low hum.

The prehistoric looking avian stood on a set of digitigrade with star shaped feet. The leathery underbelly and face were colored like thick pieces of amber. A long fuzzy tail that swayed to and fro ended in a large spade of feathers. The beak Shepard was expecting apparently replaced the teeth inside it's short lizard like muzzle. However this all took a backseat to the creatures cold iridescent plumage.

The lead Raloi chattered a line of dialogue to the one instructing the others and received a bow. They pulled out a headset and attached the device snugly to its head. It took a few deep breaths and puffed up a regal looking headcrest.

"Welcome Starlings to planet Turvess. My name is Orian Alitroth of the Vukoma clan. I have been given the privilege of escorting you through the industrial, market and cultural wards before making way to Cloudreach Castle. There you are to be given an audience with the Queen, after which a feast shall be held to commemorate this momentous day. Will these events be satisfactory?"

Commander Shepard briefly noted her tongue could not move. This meeting was not only an important for those of Citadel space, but the utter most significant day in this civilization's history. Worst yet, her words were being captured, recorded and transmitted to the entire world. Possibly even the Milky Way as a whole. She wondered what Admiral Hackett may have said in her place if this was how Humanity met the Turains.

"I am Shepard, Systems Alliance Commander and Citadel Spectre. It would be an honor to tour your city." She could see joy light up in the little bird folk's big eyes. "As you requested by way of the probe's communications array we have brought a representative from each galactic race." Shepard gestured to the line of aliens behind her, allowing each group's leader introduced themselves.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 10

With the introductions over Shepard and company followed Orian through the arena's entrance; leaving a pilot and Ymir to unpack. Waiting outside was a minefield of stalls selling overpriced trinkets and carnival food; variants of popcorn and funnel cake sold alongside stuffed Rosetta dolls and Asari cruiser flags. Hundreds of Raloi shuffled around on either side of a fenced path intent on getting a glimpse of the space-men. She was now positive the larger individuals following were cameramen as each time they turned the Fenris mech sized apparatus to the crowd they waved and chittered excitedly.

"Please forgive the common folk; awe and wonder has sapped them of etiquette." Another avian dressed in a type of blouse and skirt carrying an old fashioned clipboard with real paper strutted up to the first.

"This is my assistant Sezren Aneer. She has also been our invaluable event coordinator as of late."

"Thank you Sir. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Starlings." They gave a curt nod before falling inline beside the group's chaperone.

After a few minutes of walking the tour pauses at a break in the fence. Orian beckons them into a large wooden gazebo. Inside are a number of tables and shelves filled with sculptures. Metal, wood, clay and stone all depicting people in states of action. Shep never cared much about art, but several members of her party looked rather impressed. From behind a curtain stepped a rather tall Raloi in vibrant red silks. Bright feathers indicating it was a male as Shepard was learning. It moved closer to the small bird folk and gave a flourished bow extending all four arms.

"I thought the Raloi were the only sentient species on Turvess?" Miranda balked clearly upset at the lack of information.

"We are Ms. Lawson. Cephes Nanir is the Ragnal delegate. He is a member of the Crafter caste. All members born of which have an additional set of longer arms growing from their shoulders." Orian gives a nod to the larger man who goes to the room's center and sits at a table filled with metal wires.

One long gaze and the six limbed craftsman was a blur of motion. Each hand directed by muscle memory alone grabbed different metal strands and folded them into some unknown masterwork. "We possess three unique forms. Crafters like Cephes are gifted with all they require to change the world. Virtually every home, invention, garment or delicacy can be traced to one of theirs."

Filaments wound together in stunning speed and precision. Copper, iron, aluminium and tin intertwined as a recognizable form emerges. "Our other somewhat less impressive castes are the Warriors; whom are large, heavily muscled and have superior reaction times. Lastly are the Runners to whom I belong. We scurry here and there learning and gathering what bountiful knowledge and resources can be found on our world."

One more twist and a snip of the pliers. On the table, dodging some phantom attack was a wire-frame Krogan with their shotgun out belting a deadly retort. Shepard had seen this exact action taken by Wrex several times during their many encounters with hostile forces. It's head-plate even had the same rusty color. Shep felt a pang of loss knowing her friend was so far away, no doubt blasting baddies and living life to the fullest.

"As you can see Cephes Nanir is not only a clan official, but an artist in his own right." Standing from his seat the man walked around and handed the foot tall statue to Erane. He warbled something to the awestruck girl before looking to their host. "He says that she has the eyes of a fellow craftsman, and hoped she can return the favor someday."

Once again on the move everyone filed down the path leading to Cloudreach's city limits. At a mountain's base sat an oversized ironworks factory occasionally puffing black smoke. Clanks, whirs and the shower of spark sounded at a steady rhythm. A multitude of natives garbed in thick leathers and dark face masks, many of whom bore seared plumage, toiled away with hammers and tongs. Melted sugar and roasted corn gave way to burning wood and molten iron.

"This is the royal forge. Any metal component created in Cloudreach came from one of its many workshops." Orian guided them through a maze of catwalks and refineries to a field of scrap. Not far off a manually operated claw crane dropped a handful into the waiting trough car of a minecart like contraption. "The Capitol has no quarries of its own. Therefore our cargo ships ferry in scrap from all clan countries. We proudly hold the title of a recycled materials only factory."

Evast raun politely raised his hand to gain the avian's attention. "How does the city manage to afford such an extensive program?" It was a good question. Even Shepard knew recycling made very little money.

"Haulers are reimbursed as part of global taxation while the forge workers and repairmen are paid by the companies and individuals that hire them to manufacture essential parts and pieces." The Raloi chirped, clearly glad that his well memorized answers would be of use.

"It's not half bad for Vukoma construction!" Out of a furnace housing jogged a short stocky bird wearing a headset. Her dusky blue feathers and gold overalls smeared with grease or oil. "Hiya Boss. How's the tour going?" Hands on hips, the peppy avian was all smiles.

"Everyone this is Moirah Magton; One of the foremost industrial experts on Turvess. While Vukoma has her on retainer for the year she is here to observe the proceedings for clan Dwara."

"With slight apprehension: Does this mean you're clan will not be taking part in the exchange of information and goods with the galactic community?" Dyeppa voiced Shepard's question.

"It just means nobody trusted me with diplomatic power-Omygosh!" Red headcrest puffed up in excitement Moirah rushed up to the Loki mechs fast enough to startle their quadrupedal owner and set the machines into guard stances. "Are those fully autonomous mechanoids? What kind of power source do they use? Do they move by a pulley or piston system?" The Elcor business woman staggered under a barrage of technical inquiries.

Shep fought hard to keep her laughter under wraps until another sad thought entered her mind. Tali showed the same enthusiasm upon boarding the Normandy her first time. The girl was always looking on the bright side of things, and saved Shepard's life on at least a dozen occasions with her techspurtise. All she asked for in return was a copy of some datadisks, but Shepard said no. The commander stated some obscure Systems Alliance code of conduct article and tore away something that may have been vital to the safety of the Migrant fleet like it was nothing. The Spectre's intestines felt like they were turning to stone as she realized the Quarian may have gotten hurt or worse looking for more disks after leaving the ship.

"Are you ill Commander?" Orian's words carried a heartfelt tone. His amber eyes held an alien sympathy Shepard would have once never noticed.

"I'm fine. Just remembering a friend I lost touch with."

"Perhaps when you are next able you should contact them." She gave a nod and looked back to her current Quarians who attempted to sate the avian engineer's hunger for information.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven

After pacifying Moirah with assurances of in depth discussions during the feast, the group moved onward. Continuing along the mountain range their dirt path led through a forest of tall trees. It was a trail clearly made for pleasure hikes; trash cans every hundred yards or so, trimmed branches and vines allowed unfettered passage over the pacted weed free earth, and a sign which depicted a type of 'Don't feed the animals' pictograph. All to soon the trail widened and the pleasant woodland gave way to a wide open field littered with carnage.

The juxtaposition had everyone speechless. An otherwise pristine hillside was covered in twisted metal and burning wreckage. What looked to be a freight train had gone off the declining mountain tracks at a high speed. Cars loaded with lumber, coal, stone and other industrial necessities lay scattered everywhere. Much of it was warped and rusted; unfit to be repaired.

Iroth Drog'nenrek spoke first. "So is this another art gallery?"

"This one wonders if the slaver has received brain damage."

"One: I'm not a slaver. The tool-breaker tribe is under indentured servitude, and Two: This would fit in perfectly with all the introspective crap I've seen Asari put up on Illium."

"Watch it four-eyes! Some of that 'crap' is older than your entire race." Commando Zelmea shot back.

"So is coprolite." To this the blue woman could only sputter.

"What in the Five happened here!" Orian screamed.

#3 sniffed the air. "Smells like fighting."

"Supportive observation: I also detect traces of methane, sulfur and nitrates."

"A form of gunpowder most likely. I would suggest being on guard." The Blue Sun Salarian inferred with a slight grin as he unclipped his SMG.

Shepard expected the other shoe had to drop eventually, but never in the form of a train robbery. She could imagine Joker telling her to saddle up with a hat, stove door and six-shooter. Unfortunately all the Spectre had was a collapsible helmet, heavy armor and an assault rifle. Her posse of bored gun toting aliens would probably help too.

Armed and armored, Shep brought forward the 'Commander' persona that becoming an N7 drilled into her very bones. "Three teams. Turians left flank. Krogan right. Roadkill you four are upfront with me. Everyone else get the VIPs fifty yards back into the woods, and keep your eyes open. They'd make a hell of a ransom"

The sound of two dozen weapons unfolding was like a nearly forgotten song to the marine. Feeling the rough ceramic and cold steel device in hand sent a chill up Shepard's spine that made her scalp tingle. Real danger had adrenaline ripping through her veins in a way combat simulations could never replicate. Every image was sharp and every sound clear. This is what she had missed more than anything.

With her micro-climax now waning Shepard activated her HUD and saw that everyone was in formation. Beside her the quartet of Vorcha each with a pistol stood ready for orders.

"You four take point. Begin the sweep." At her words all three teams set about their search one step at a time.

Minutes went by at a snail's pace. Neither group found any bodies or blood. Whatever happened here occurred perhaps an hour ago if the dying fires were anything to go by. This may have been just a tragic accident, but it just didn't feel right. Again eyes scanned the inside of an empty freight car.

Shepard moved closer to the steam engine. Walking was getting difficult as the ruptured boiler tank leaked water into the ground.

The Spectre heard a deep yawn from a male Vorcha to her left. Whether it was Larry, Moe or Curly she couldn't tell. It made a show of stretching its arms; one up high and the other tapping the pistol to their head. Next was a wink that made bile rise in Shepard's throat. At her grimace it pointed to the grass. Now she understood. With a nod the Vorcha spun around and dug into the earth lifting up an understandably startled Raloi. Back to a wall and gun to its head the birdfolk leered at their troglodyte captor.

"How did you find him?" She asked.

"Heat-nose." He replied, tapping the three holes in its forehead.

The triple burst of a horn had natives popping out of the woodwork, literally in case of the now revealed faux timber pile. A full company of soldiers appeared almost out of nowhere. The sound of scraping metal made Shepard look back at the boiler. A panel slid open to show four squads worth of combatants and what looked to be a leader. One thing she noticed was a lack of weaponry.

Shep lowered her rifle. "Everyone stand down. It's just a test." Several grumbles and words of disappointment crossed the comms.

"Correct alien, one that you have failed." Strutting forward in full dress uniform was an Amazon of a bird woman. The dark green overcoat and decorated sword reminded Shep of something from earth's bad old days. Teams two and three were ushered back to the middle.

"Colonel Egra. What is the meaning of this!?" Orian stormed up to the warrior fuming. "Who allowed you to put on such a potentially dangerous display?"

"That would be YOUR General Alhena." She replied, enjoying the runner's sudden look of frustration. "Now now my beloved do not fret. I would never harm your precious Starlings." She leaned down and ran her talons through the smaller Raloi's headcrest.

Orian's cheeks turned a deep gold before he pulled away leaving the woman with a frown. "It was not their safety for which I was concerned. Had Commander Shepard's trigger discipline faltered, most of your men would be dead."

"So you are the leader of this 'delegation' then I suppose?" Removing her peaked cap the militant avian took a parade stance. "I am Jovia Egra; Colonel of the Jebuk clan armed forces and government envoy to Cloudreach city." Returning her cap she gave a whistle that had her soldiers extinguishing fires and cleaning up debris. "We will clear the field and my warriors shall head home. I will be in my quarters filling out a report of our success should you wish to speak with me."

The next ten minutes of their wooded walk took place in near silence. Both Volus and Drell were now riding in a small Loki pulled cart Orian purchased from the ambushers. Their next stop would be the cultural center just in front of the city's capitol building.

"My apologies but I must ask what that woman hoped to gain from such an action." Kalius Gaition piped up voicing the minds of his fellow Turians.

"Jebuk has difficulty trusting outsiders. Several decades ago they granted asylum to the Yadan refugees of a terrible drought in four of their major cities. Shortly after each one was devastated by an explosive weapon that left all four in a state of ruin and poisoned the land."

"Yeah. Getting nuked will do that." Ravanor Nura quipped.

"What about the other thing." Shep asked pointedly. "The... you know." She said with a head scratching motion.

Again looking flustered Orian looked away. "She seeks my hand merely for political gain and the chance I may father children for a clan that lacks gifted runners. Jebuk is not only a military centric clan but also the leader in genetic refinement. Many gifted people have willingly joined them to take part in their selective breeding. All in the hopes of guiding evolution."

"Salarian reproduction very similar." Nardar added.

Now at their last and guaranteed safest destination of the day Shepard allowed her flock to wander. Numerous open air buildings of impossible shapes housed art exhibits, musical performances, dance halls, sporting events and prototype inventions. It was a world's fair held to show those not of their world all that is Raloi.

The Research team was excitedly cataloging various specimens at a petting zoo. The Krogan participated in an obstacle course. Matriarch D'aris and Officer Bellso danced themselves silly. The other two Turians entered a marksman and martial arts tournament using provided equipment. The remaining Asari inquired about construction methods. Erane ran around with other children laughing and playing as her caretaker browsed through a bookstore. Evast raun examined decorative quilts while his Elcor counterpart explained the finer points of interstellar trade to a pair of translator wearing Raloi. Vorcha moved supplies and picked up trash under their master's handling. The Quarians showed off the almost limitless uses of an omnitool. Finally there was Miranda who was reaching the masses by way of a televised celebrity Q&A panel.

Shepard and Orian sat near a fountain under one of the many obelisks around the town square. They talked about what joining the galactic community and eventually the Council would require from his people. Humans were the last new kids on the block and Shep felt Turvess needed all the help it could get being so far from a relay. She told him of the in depth medical scans, psychological tests, galactic laws and standardized manufacturing practices. She found it incredibly boring, but she had a job to do.

"This is the last one Alitroth. You know that right?" Behind said bird was an elderly looking crafter with a cane in pure white silks.

Orian took an exasperated breath. "Commander this is Hendar Marvosh of Yadan. He is the head of several artistic programs and his clan's de facto representative. Yadan controls most of our world's oil supply and is the leader in renewable resource management. They also create most of the planet's media."

Before Shepard could say a word the aged man continued speaking. "For six centuries Cloudreach has held a grand fair every five years to celebrate our people, and this is the last. From here on out all anyone will care about are these creatures. It will be their culture that grows throughout Turvess like a cancer. Don't forget that when you look back and wonder where our people's identity has gone, it was you who banished it to the stars."

As the man stormed off Orian gave an apologetic smile. "Please forgive him. Finding the Asari spacecraft in our night sky shook many of my people to their very core. A single image on a viewing monitor no bigger than your hand and suddenly the Raloi realized just how insignificant we truly were."

Shep wanted to lift his spirits. He did so much to make today one to remember. "I've worked in the heart of galactic power for over a year. The ignorant bullshit and power games still exist. We're not better than you; we just have cooler toys." Shepard watched as light returned to the little bird's eyes.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even dozen

With dual suns sinking behind snow capped mountains things in the Cultural center began to wind down. Street lights were lit by hand one at a time. Sleepy eyed toddlers carried off to bed. Lovers danced slowly in the twilight. Shepard had never experienced anything like it before. Civilian life was a concept even more alien to her than the Thorian. In the military things were either in perfect order or utter chaos, all hands on deck or shore leave. This strange medium was both confusing and enticing. With the Reapers counting Z's in dark space for the rest of eternity nothing else mattered. Maybe she would settle down one day; find a cute guy, buy a house on an actual planet, have a couple of ki-... Adopt. Shepard had to blink back tears. She received many injuries from nearly getting spaced, but that was by far the worst.

Orian leaned into the human's eye-line. "Perchance we gather your crew and head to the feast Commander?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Flexing her hand 'just so' activated the omnitool's haptic display. A few taps later and everybody was sent a destination marker.

When the group arrived Orian and his assistant led them north to a massive perfectly straight cliff face. At the base were ten guards in heavy plated armor with an array of firearms. Now closer Shep noticed a tall twenty foot wide vertical symbol covered shaft carved into the stone. The secretary bird walked ahead and held out some kind of identification. One guard gave a nod then opened the panel behind him and pulled a lever. There was a faint chime followed by rumbling.

"That's one hell of a door. Hope they ain't compensating for something." The Eclipse woman said draping an arm over Miranda's shoulder much to her chagrin.

The rumbling grew louder as a platform came into view high above them. Plummeting downward it slowed to a crawl before touching the ground. Two large scissor gates opened to a elevator.

Dyeppa visibly backpedaled "With mild fear and embarrassment: I think i'll stay here. I am afraid of heights."

The lead guard spoke up. "You needn't worry Ma'am. The Royal family uses this lift many times a day. It is the most well maintained piece of equipment on Turvess." Shepard was impressed they had the wisdom to give him a translator.

"If the Dekuuna-clan wishes to forfeit title of 'Shipping Queen' then I say let her. Less competition for those who remain." The Elcor ceased her snail-paced escape and marched forward onto steel floor, nudging her Volus counterpart along the way.

"Stoically: A darting fear—a pomp—a tear— A waking on a morn To find that what one waked for, Inhales the different dawn. Appreciatively: Thank you. I needed that." With gates closed the lift did just that.

If the fate of humanity was in the balance Shepard would have been pissed, but today the slowly rising box let her admire the dusky vista. A dark lavender sky with pale green and orange clouds which every so often align in a way that made the mountain tops look afloat.

At just over six hundred feet, the elevator stopped and opened its rear gate. Orian ushered the collection of sapiens down an arched corridor that bordered on luxurious; red carpet, portraits, fancy lamps, stone walls and wooden handrails with matching trim. Every dozen feet or so were intersections leading somewhere unseen. After the fourth of such cross-ways, they entered a grand hall reminiscent of the Citadel Tower filled with alcoves three tiers of elevation and enough 'conversation pieces' to make an interior decorator weep with joy.

"Welcome to King's Voice, the heart of Cloudreach Castle." The shimmering blueish bird announced with a wide grin.

"Holy fuck! This place is huge." D'aris and her Commandos gawked like they were flashed by the Goddess herself.

Ever the observant researcher, Senok questioned his host. "Stone is black with white grain, a form of marble most likely. Indications of being hewn by hand tools. Would require decades of continuous work. This is more than a seat of power correct?"

"Very astute. This castle not only houses the royal family and their servants, but also contains among other classified things its own garrison, the Clan Icon statue hall, Turvess's most complete library and the noble hatchery." Several people gasped at this revelation and not simply because the Raloi were now confirmed to be Oviparous. In the time since touching down Orian informed everyone that each clan was ruled by a number of noble families.

"You house every noble clutch in a single location!?"

"We have many hidden rooms within this tower carefully designed and monitored for optimal care. Any attack on the castle by a clan would insight the remaining four to terminate all of the offending clans noble families. This holds true even in a succession war."

"I'm guessing that's how Vukoma got this city." Ravanor Nura stated.

"Precisely. After ten generations the current ruling family steps down and global combat begins between the clans. Each fight until forced to surrender. All prisoners are released and land returned. When only one clan remains every family tallies up a complex honor based score involving conditions such as 'lowest civilian casualties' and 'reports of most humane treatment for prisoners of war'. Highest scoring family gains dominion and their clan controls Cloudreach."

"That may work against your nobles, but what defenses do you have in place in case of a uprising?" It appeared the millennium old Krogan matron did not accept half answers.

"It seems your 'Starlings' are less omniscient then you believed Orian." Out from a rear archway strode an violet female clad in warrior's armor, however this one wasn't Krogan-esk in her size. Yet she exuded a sense of power and control which had the Spectre taking mental inventory of her group's load-out. This may be do to the massive sword on her back. "First they blunder into an obvious trap only the savages among them were able to detect, and now they miss our numerous gun emplacements. Perhaps technology has deadened instincts throughout the galaxy. Quite sad really."

"Alhena." Shepard could hear the scowl in Orian's voice. "Why was I not informed about the ambush!?"

"You have loose lips and are far to trusting." She walked closer; the dozen or so chandeliers lighting up a large number of medals on her cloak. "You may be willing to bow before these aliens, but neither the Queen nor I will do the same."

"And just what gives your Queen the right to put so many unarmed soldiers of another clan in a position that anyone could have foreseen ending in tragedy?" Kalius Gaition shouted. "The Hierarchy would never take such a risk."

"I am not a fool Turian, and my name is Thebe." Following Alhena's path was another pale blue female in a flowing ornate gown colored for each clan that screamed royalty. "This is an unprecedented event. You and your compatriots hold enough power and authority to condemn us to extinction, or worst yet eternal isolation." Now just feet from the man it was clear that she was a crafter. "With two of our five clans believing you are here for conquest I needed to test your sense of restraint."

"They could have been killed!"

"Yet they live!" Her voice carried around the hall with shocking force. "You may think me a woman who's blood gained her power, but I have earned my title. Reading history books until my fingers bled from the pages, memorized treaties dating back farther than most countries, honing my mind and body to resist torture should I ever be captured by rogue elements. I have sacrificed decades to reach this position, and I demand the respect I am owed." Kalius visibly shrank at her declaration; even the Krogan looked impressed by her force of will. No one could meet her gaze.

Shepard heard a barely contained snort that devolved into full blown laughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; that was just far to grim." The Queen tried and failed to stifle her chuckling even with all four hands. Thebe practically skipped over to Orian and embraced him from behind then lifted the smaller bird into a nuzzle. "Oh you were right dumpling; I should have picked a different speech writer." Her voice went from commanding to ditsy, and Shepard was treated to Orian's embarrassed face once more.

"Mother please stop. I'm trying to give a tour."

"Oh hush! I'm sure they understand. I haven't seen you in days." She squeezed the runner one last time before placing him on the floor. "He's been working so hard the last week; my little boy wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for you Starlings." The rooms atmosphere changed completely.

"My Queen! You promised me you wouldn't be so casual in front of the aliens." Alhena appeared to be at wits end.

"And you promised you'd not traipse around with our servants before the delegation concluded. Yet who's visage did I see sneak into the bath house this morning?"

"Mother!" Alhena's voice cracked in shame.

"So the two of you are siblings? I should have guessed; only family can get under one's skin so completely." D'aris chimed in with a laugh of her own.

"While my speech was true it was hardly so dark and dreary, but enough about me. The feast is about to start in the banquet hall and I'm sure your all famished from today's events. Follow me." Now more upbeat the group did as the Queen asked.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky number

The next floor up held a dedicated food hall with nearly a hundred tables already half full of people schmoozing and nibbling on fragrant horderves. Still more meandered around inspecting works of art or dancing to the music of a small orchestra. Even a handful flirted on the balcony. Regardless all heads turned to the newcomers. Men and women of all colors and sizes stared in fascination as a line of otherworldly beings entered the room.

Sezren darted ahead with clipboard still in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen. Dukes and Duchesses it is my honor to present to you the Queen of Turvess Thebe Alitroth of Vukoma." Applause erupted from all around as said royal leader entered. She waved to the crowd and smiled in a sincere fashion before heading to the most heavily ornamented table on a dais in front of the balcony. "Commander Shepard: Agent of the Citadel Council." Yet more clapping. "Take the closest seat left of the Queen." She whispered as the human passed.

The next few minutes went by as such. If Shep knew how often they would be introduced to others she would have made name tags mandatory.

Now with the delegates in place and their guards sat to either side, small variety plates of food and drinks were brought out as many of the natives returned to conversing. Thankfully the shuttle pilot and Ymir managed to deliver not only the gifts, but some supply crates with materials for just such an occasion.

Nardar and his team quickly set up a device that had some twenty syllable name, but was immediately dubbed 'The Taste Tester'. It reminded Shep of the giant food processor Tali used to make her nutrient paste. In went a green cracker with orange salmon and a garnish of purple tomato. Lights flashed as parts whirred and hummed. Ten seconds later and everyone's omnitool dinged with a new message. As expected the Turians would have to push away their plates and unpack some rations.

Good for: Asari, Drell, Elcor, Krogan.  
Suitable for: Batarian, Human, Salarian.  
Passable for: Hanar, Volus.

This continued for some time; a new food or drink would be tested and then be tasted by a collection of species. Even Evast raun utilized his suit's airlock like food chamber. Shep began to enjoy herself in the food roulette; would it be spicy, bitter, sweet? She didn't know and that was half the fun.

Over the next hour Shepard and her crew asked and answered questions from the crowd. Every Raloi present at the banquet represented a different noble family, some of whom they had already met. Between quandaries of high efficiency steam engines and a request to borrow a deep sea exploration vessel, the Commander remembered just how many people tonight's events would affect.

The sound of gears grinding to a halt echoed in the hall. The Tester now on a glass of twelve year old wine bucked and sputtered before finally shutting down. "Oh my. I hope your machine isn't damaged. Taslinon hills winery always does make it a bit strong." Thebe said as parts bent and sparks flew like the microwave after Liara slapped it with a warp for burning her overpriced health meal.

"Strange; tester was new and is designed for heavy usage." The tuxedoed Salarian went to work on diagnosing the problem. Using a butter knife Nardar scraped out a teaspoon of blue gunk. A few stray sparks hit the sludge and now the knife was embedded in the ceiling.

"Looks like your contraption even managed to filter out the minuscule amount of floatstone from our food. That could be useful to those with allergies." The Queen wiped her mouth and sat still waiting for the inevitable questions. What she received was a lot of guns pointed at her.

"Food is contaminated with element zero!" Nardar shouted.

"Commander what are your men doing!?" Orian looked terrified.

"You were poisoning us you feathered prick. Eezo is toxic." Shepard understood why she and the others felt so cheerful now. Eezo had a slight narcotic effect on organics, and in a sufficient purity it was deadly.

"I do not know what that is. The event you just witnessed was floatstone being energized by an electrical field. We use it as a basic seasoning. It is not a poison. Your tester would have informed you if it was dangerous correct?"

"Taste Tester not programed to detect element zero; far too rare to be considered a feasible poison." Nardar lowered his voice now that the shock had passed. "One moment please." He ran through the crowd of stunned nobles.

"Seasoning my scaly ass." Hirk grumbled. "There is no way you have so much Eezo that you put it in food. You'd be dead in a week."

"Shepard think about it!" Moirah shouted from the table she was at. "What have you seen different in the castle? Something you didn't see down below." A confused gaze was all the Spectre could give. "Lights Shep. the castle has electricity. It's one of just a few places high enough to not stir up the floatstone in the ground when using electricity."

"She is correct Commander." Nardar commed from the back of the room. "All scanned food and drink contain small amounts of an Eezo sodium compound."

Matriarch D'aris scoffed at the notion. "For a planet to have so much element zero that electrical equipment was potentially hazardous it would have to be ten times richer than Thessia and that's just absurd. Besides not once has any Raloi showed biotic abilities."

With weapons now lowered in reassurance Alhena spoke up. "May I ask what these 'Biotics' are exactly." Her confidence had not waned in the slightest even with the threat of violence breaking out.

Stepping back the Asari and raised an arm. Blue flame enveloped her and with a flick of the wrist D'aris's chair jumped six feet and floated in place as if gravity meant nothing. A second flash of azure light had the entire solid wood table aloft. However this was Alhena's work.

"Evidently both our peoples were keeping a secret." Setting down her piece of furniture the warrior princess reseated herself. "We call it 'the gift'. All noble families start when a commoner child develops their power." She waved out to the sea of Raloi whom glowed blue in response. "It is a recessive trait we have strengthened through political marriages."

The Queen brought attention back to her with the ringing of a glass. "Now then Commander Shepard if you would holster your weapon maybe we can strike a deal."


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2X7=

After the faux Eezo poisoning incident Shepard chose to cancel any remaining activities for the night. The Salarians with help from a Quarian or two managed to rig up a mini blood purifier for Erane Yeul and the groups biotics who got the worst of it. Armelsta stayed behind at the Ursa Major with his charge; saying she needed to sleep and 'decompress from today's happenings'. Dr. Chakwas confirmed that little else was necessary do to the floatstone's relative impurity as a salt compound. Bed rest and clean water is all the girl required.

Thebe apologized profusely. She wanted to make it up to everyone by giving them a tour of the Clan Icon hall. Most wanted to turn in for the night and were led to the castle's guest rooms by Orian's assistant. At the moment only Shepard, Miranda, Kalius, D'aris and Nura took the Queen up on her offer.

This hall was smaller and less gaudy. Filled with statues of Raloi from centuries past. War heroes, peace brokers and inventors were most prominently displayed in museum nooks containing timely backdrops. The darker corners housed cautionary displays of villains and madmen.

"Here we have the infamous Ganyuma of Yadan. He was born a crafter, but when his home town came under attack this once simple chef took up arms and aided the militia in their defense." A stone carving showed him firing a trio of handguns while piercing a enemy with a sword. "Ganyuma rose to a high rank in the Yadan military as both a master strategist and brutal combatant. He claimed war to be the greatest of arts. Unfortunately after the war ended his need to continue this art form did not. He started a cult that harassed nearby countries for over a decade. Ganyuma was located, captured and put to death by the Yadan council after orchestrating a nerve gas bombing in clear opposition to the ban on indiscriminate weapons. Sadly descendants of his cult still see bloodshed as high art. The atomic bombing of Jebuk were their handiwork."

Alhena offered a stern smile. "That will be all for tonig-"  
"Not yet. They are to see the royal section." Thebe interrupted.

"My Queen, you can not truly mean this! Showing it to anyone not of royal blood is sacrilege."

Orian perked up at his sister's annoyance. "Mother agrees with me that our guests are to be exempt from such laws as they may possess information pertaining to what we know about the ancient ones."

Nura chuckled. "You mean the protheans. Their the ones that built your towers. Anything those four-eyes leave behind are seriously valuable. Hell, just a half demolished observation post in the human's system got them a council ambassador."

Thebe walked forward to the hall's end and depressed a series of knots in the wood paneling. Stone ground as a section of wall pulled back then slid aside. The hidden room held several odd technological objects. liquid orbs, floating metal shards and large crystals that balanced on needle like points. At the back stood five distinct works of art. First was a cave painting of some creature resembling a lobster stepping out from a triangle with wavy lines underneath. Second were pictographs of a winged person inside an oval made of hexagons. Next was a wooden idol of a four armed bug with clockwork all around. Then a stone statue of a long limbed reptile which hung from the ceiling. Last, a tapestry showing a green gun wielding humanoid with four eyes and an elongated carapace covered head.

"Well that last one is Prothean, but the others..." Shepard was at a loss for why they had so many different aliens.

Queen Thebe took position in front and waved her hand from left to right. "Yadan, Ragnal, Dwara, Vukoma, Jebuk. Centuries ago we believed them to be lost castes who sacrificed themselves to give us knowledge. Each one had a star named after them which play greatly into our culture. During the last royal line when we began to truly invest in astronomy, a few scientists proposed that these being may have been not of this world." She sighed deeply. "They were put to death for blasphemy, and their research burned. All that is left you see here; locked away from the people 'For their own piece of mind' as my great grandfather once said."

Shepard knew the question would raise some eyebrows but she had to know. "May I take a few scans? I have a friend that specialises in ancient civilizations." She received a confused look from the Queen.

Orian clarified the request for his mother. "Scanning allows them to record numerous forms of data from an item."

"Only if you can guarantee that no damage will come from the act."

"Commander Shepard please refrain from using any high energy wavelengths as they may age the dyes." When the Spectre's omnitool activated Alhena's sword arm rose to her back. "It's just a tool dear sister. From all I have learned this last day I can promise you that if the Starlings wished to destroy us, they could have done so from their spaceship long ago." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Shepard pulled up the T'soni suite and set it to low power. After Sovereign's defeat Liara managed to obtain multiple grants for setting up a long term archaeology base on Ilos. She became a recognizable name among Asari scholars for her discoveries. Serrice Council took notice and made her a deal for an advanced analysis program. Fans of orange waved over the artifacts and cataloged each in near perfect digital replicas.

"Commander Shepard, I mentioned a deal earlier. The clan leaders are prepared to offer you our world's full cooperation in this 'Uplifting' program. Yet as Queen I can not allow myself to be bought with honeyed words and trinkets; wonderful though they may be. We Raloi have a tradition to ensure lasting friendships. Both individuals perform a task deemed equal to one another. If you take my son to these most holy stars so he may leave offerings and let him safely explore to his heart's content." Thebe stood tall and proud with a slight blush. "Then I shall take you as my husband."

D'aris burst into laughter

"M-mother, Shepard is a female human. You can tell from the shape of her chest." Orian looked mortified.

The Queen put on a pair of spectacles she hid in her gown and moved to the Commander's side. "Oh, now I see. My sincerest apology. I did not notice your mammary glands."

The Matriarch now hung off Nura's shoulder and feudally gasped for breath while Shep struggled with her urge to pummel the blue woman.

"No matter. Once you cross the boundary of species, gender means little." Thebe was not discouraged by this sudden change.

Shep desperately needed a way to let the Queen down lightly "I think that as a representative of the Council such an arrangement would be a conflict of interest. I also spend most of my time on dangerous assignments all over the galaxy. Perhaps there's something else you can do?"

An awkward silence grew as Thebe tried hard to think of some action equal to becoming co-ruler of Turvess. "Bring my son back and I shall with my own four hands mine enough floatstone to fill your shuttle."

D'aris went silent and Miranda made a face like she just saw an Elcor do a backflip. Even the stoic Kalius gave a whistle.

Shepard just stared at the regal avian. She wasn't a greedy woman, but she was vengeful. The amount of credits that much Eezo would sell for plus her Spectre status, could fund a galaxy wide search for those sons of bitches that killed nearly all her crew a year ago. "You have a deal."

"Splendid!" Thebe popped back to her happy-go-lucky self and shook the Commander's hand with all of her's. "Dumpling please head upstairs and start packing. You'll need leggings, your good sandals; the comfortable ones not the cute ones-actually take both."  
"Mother?"  
"Lots of tunics; nothing with holes! Gloves to keep your hands warm-Oh your winter things of course; I think you told me once that space was very cold."  
"Mother."  
"As a matter of fact take your swim clothes; one of the Starling guards told me most Asari worlds have wonderful beaches. Not the shear ones though; I don't want some random blue hussy getting tempted to do that mating touch hypnosis thing on you."  
"Thebe!"

The Queen snapped out of her mother-hen spiel. "I may not be quite Ahlena's equal in self-reliance, but I am certainly capable of packing my own travel bag. I also believe Matriarch D'aris deserves an apology for your previous statement."

"No. She's got a point, but mating takes way more than a simple touch." She gave Orian a once over and grinned.

"Well then I guess you'll just need something to defend yourself with. Sweetheart please hand your little brother Sigil."

The robust bird looked at her mother like she had been asked to prance nude through the castle. "What?! No! I will not relinquish our clan's royal weapon just so my layabout of a brother can do nothing with it as he galivants through the heavens. It would leave us open to attacks from others."

"That is not something you have to worry about dear. I have already decried an executive order to the clan leaders. There will be no wars until the Council representatives have left Turvess under punishment of execution." Alhena was as taken aback by the comment as the none Raloi. "This is the most important event in history. I shall allow nothing to jeopardize our future."

"Rulers only get one executive order in a lifetime. It only lasts a few months, but is strictly inforced and can not be overruled." Orian explained.

The warrior reluctantly loosened a buckle on her scabbard's strap before handing it over. "Don't hurt yourself with it, ok shrimp." She helped the smaller avian fasten the nearly equal sized blade on his hip. "You still remember how to adjust it right?"

Orian carefully drew the wide sword. Strangely enough it resembled a mass relay; complete with a hollow fuller and a large metal-ringed glowing blue gemstone at the blade's base. Its tines colored gold with tarnished silver cross-guard and pommel. He lifted the weapon like it weighed nothing and examined the many intricate lines on the blade.

Kalius took a closer look. "Those are blood-etchings correct? Raloi are vanabins. That means their blood is yellow, toxic and slightly more acidic than earth's what-do-you-call-them. Limons? Each marking represents the first kill of the owner."

"This blade has been used by every royal family member in our clan for thousands of years." The Prince elaborated as he twisted a few section of the sword's gemstone ring then pulling its pommel. The handle extended while the blade collapsed into a smaller version of itself. With an adjustment of the scabbard everything fit right into place.

Nura pointed at the weapon with a smile. "Yep that's Prothean tech; they built the mass relays and that looks a lot like one of them." Shepard decided to let the gravelly voiced woman stay in ignorance; jumping on her Reaper soapbox would accomplish nothing anymore.

"Mind if I take a couple swings with it kid?" The Krogan asked with a surprising amount of politeness.

"It can not be wielded by any but a gifted member of Vukoma." Orian said handing over the sword tip down. The instant he let go Nura was pulled over as the blade dug an inch into the solid stone floor. Try as she might the mighty reptile could do no more than wiggle the sword in its spot.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15

Shepard walked along the balcony in her pajamas. She couldn't sleep with her mind racing like a lev-car on the Kansas speedway. All this new information rattled around her brain and she needed to get it in order. Her spot in the tower overlooked the nearby river and a handful of trees. Everything glimmered under a breathtaking array of stars. The cool metal railing felt soothing beneath Shep's rough hands. Each inhale brought crisp clean air to her lungs that made the Commander's eyes flutter closed for a brief moment; even the best shipboard filters failed to replicate this odd reaction.

She loved predawn hours; watching the world come to life gave her a sense of completion. Hearing people stir on the floors below her. Smelling a variety of breakfast foods being prepared; fruit salads, baked fish and meat patties. To stand there watching as the 'Sun' slowly rose. Shepard was in the very heart of things and yet the day started just the same as anywhere else, but this morning felt ...off.

Shepard noticed the sound drain from around her; like in the forest when a predator is about to pounce. A slight vibration began to build in the metal floor. Stars faded from view only to return a moment later as the sun flickered in the sky above. The vibration grew to a steady rumbling that cracked windows and shook leaves from the trees.

The area was bathed in red as emergency lights flooded the entire ring. Shepard's heart pounded painfully in her chest. The sky was torn away by pillars of burning crimson. She yelled into the raging vacuum; trying desperately to drown out the war-song of a murderous god as a gargantuan rusted metal hand reached down to crush all she knew.

Can not be stopped

They can not be stopped

Shepard bolted upright screaming at the top of her lungs before vomiting onto her lap. She was freezing cold and yet sweating profusely; her now ruined blanket doing nothing against the night's chill. She balled up the quilt and throw it to a corner. Shepard collapsed on the bed and cried into her pillow. Fear was an emotion she rarely felt; N7 training taught her how to replace that feeling with anger, but this was deeper and more primal.

She cleaned herself up at the primitive wash basin. Once again she was glad to have gotten that facial-scar removal surgery. Things would have gone a lot weirder if she showed up on Turvess looking like a cyberdemon. Now confident she no longer smells like bile Shep got dressed in a set of casual clothes and headed to the banquet hall.

The sky was still dark which explained why she hadn't seen anyone wandering around the visitor areas. With the kitchen staff still asleep Shep chose to dig around in the supply crate. A few protein bars and a sports drink would do the job. Her eyes scanned for a defensible spot from which she had full view of the room; just another habit picked up from a lifetime in the military. Unfortunately that spot happened to be the dais raised royal table, right in front of the balcony.

Shep walked slowly to the open air section; slow enough to finish her meal before stepping onto the overhang. "What the hell is wrong with me?" This was the first planet she'd been on since Ilos and the first mission since getting blown to hell. "It's just the scenery that's all. Just a reminder of the past." Outside underneath the stars were dozens of gray/beige Prothean skyscrapers all tangled in ivy. "Is this what it looked like before?" Flashes of dead vegetation a burning sky and infinite coffins pierced her mind like a sniper round. Shepard lashed out with her omniblade at the sudden presence behind her, nearly slicing Orian's snout open.

The Raloi gave a loud cry as his backside hit the floor. "Oh shit! Sorry about that kid." She helped the shaken Prince up and checked him for any injuries.

Orian dusted off and smoothed his still ruffled headcrest. "Fret not Commander; I am unharmed and the only one at fault. Also I am not a kid... at least not by human standards." He came to stand beside her, taking in his domain. "After a lifetime of seeing the same vista everyday one becomes desensitized to its beauty. Until they see it in a new light, or with good company. Are the dawns like this on your world?"

Shep once again found herself in the awkwardness of small-talk. "I don't remember. I only spent a few months on Earth during my N1 training. Didn't have much time to sight-see." This was a lie. She had plenty of time to watch the sun rise, but she never did. It wasn't apart of her mission, so it meant nothing to her. "I grew up on ships and space stations. Whenever I've been it was military purposes." Shep felt oddly embarrassed at her confession. Orian looked as if he couldn't comprehend what she told him; like her lifestyle was just not compatible with his understanding of the universe.

"So you have never been fishing?

"Only in survival training."

"Had a picnic in the grass?"

"If military rations count."

"You've never played at a beach?"

"I blow one up." She offered weakly.

The Prince began to tear up before he wrapped his arms around Shep's waist and hugged her tightly. "Commander, you have spent so much time fighting to protect the lives of others that you have not one of your own." He pulled back and proclaimed "I've decided to give you a personal tour of our city. One on one." Orian reached to his collar and started undoing the latches to his cloak before stepping behind her.

Shep went rigid feeling a slender body press tightly against her back and arms once again around her midsection. Twenty hours may not have been the shortest amount of time she spent getting to know a man before things got physical, but those men were human and definitely not heirs to a planetary dynasty.

"Listen I think you're a nice guy and all-" She was cut off by a tug on her waist and the sound of a metal clasp snapping into place. In too odd a position to bend over and look Shep felt near her hips. A thick feathered leather strap held her securely to the avian boy.

Beyond confused Shepard's brain stopped working when a star shaped foot grasped the railing and a familiar sense of weightlessness surrounded her body.

"What are-" She wasn't able to finish as the Raloi sent them hurling off the balcony.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 16

It took a moment for Shepard to connect the shrill screaming with the pain in her throat. Few would blame her for sounding like a Banshee while plummeting to the ground at break-neck speed. With a stomach dropping lurch all the treetops below were now filtered through a rippling blue field. Above the wind she heard musical laughter.

"I thought Spectres were fearless!"

"I don't normally get tossed from a tower you biotic fucker!" Shepard whipped her head around to shout in anger more effectively, but the slew of rage filled words never left her tongue.

The dawn's light illuminated Orian's confident face and highlighted his surprisingly strong jawline. Jutting out from his shoulder was a seven foot glimmering stream of more colors than Shepard could name. Their sudden downward movement let her click things into place. The Prince had wings; She was flying through the sky in the arms of a bioticly powered space angel. The feeling of his arms across her chest suddenly became incredibly noticeable.

Now fully aware of her situation Shepard turned back to watch everything soar by underneath. She felt them bank left to circle the Culture Center. Far below the patterned layout of shops and walkways looked like some unknown constellation. The lamps flickered in waves as tents fluttered in the breeze. They turned again and flew toward the river. Now having descended to a hundred feet or so Shepard could smell the fresh water and shivered in the moist air. Waterfowl scattered as they raced down the muddy embankments before heading to the residential sector. Each skyscraper had a few people awake already. Most waved in a casual manner leaving Shep to wonder just how often the Prince started his days like this.

One after another Orian flew passed the giant stone obelisks before planting his feet on one and jumping them even higher into the air. Up here the world looked so small and Shepard couldn't help but be in awe. With this new perspective she understood how Curve Gliding became such a problem; it was exhilarating. Now over the market place her Raloi kite drifted close enough to see the cobblestone pathway. The scent of revelry still hung in the air and celebratory streamers littered the trees.

Nearing the arena Orian spoke up again. "Pull up your feet! I'm going to land!" She did just that and felt her innards rearrange themselves as they oriented vertically before the Prince touched down; running them to a stop. He released the Commander's torso and unclipped the belt.

With still shaking legs Shep turned to see the long iridescent feathered limbs fold behind his back, and watched as wrist claws hooked onto a pair of loops attached to his leather chest piece. He covered them with the fuzzy belt.

"You never wore a cloak did you?" a cocky smirk was all she got in return. The avian's demeanor carried a new amount of self assurance that had her rethinking the boy's once timid behavior. "Well now I get why Jovia wants you so bad; a squad of flying soldiers would be a big advantage. I'm guessing only gifted runners have wings."

"Correct. Though I like to think my personality had a role in her affections; otherwise she could have any number of fliers for a husband." Orian motioned for her to follow him then headed to the shuttle. "Let's go see if your friends are awake. Not far from here is a breakfast nook that has amazing eggs; we'll get them floatstone free of course."

Shepard joined him. "You eat eggs; isn't that a little close to home for you guys?" She cringed at the split-second idea of a human equivalent.

"They're from a farm animal, and unfertilized!" The Prince rebuked.

Right away things felt wrong at the arena's entrance. The scent of Ozone and copper led Shepard to a dark blue puddle near the ticket booth. Inside was the Turian pilot. He'd been shot multiple times center mass. His blood had yet to coagulate. Shepard quickly brought her ear to the sailor's face, but the air was still.

"Damn it!" The Commander searched his body finding only a Tempest SMG with a spent thermal clip. She turned on the Raloi in anger. "What the hell did your people do!?"

Orian himself was aghast at the sight. "This wasn't from our weapons! You would smell gunpowder if that was the case."

Shepard reluctantly agreed. She mentally berated herself for leaving her room in anything less than full armor on an alien planet. The sound of a cabinet opening drew both individuals attention to the spot just under the register. Out from a crack flopped a pink tentacle followed by the remainder of an injured Hanar with a pair of green splotches on it's side.

"Armelsta what happened to you?"

"This one was conversing with the brave Turian outside the shuttle. Without warning the large mechinoid assaulted us. It's gravitational buoyancy harness became damaged when this Hanar was shot. The selfless warrior gave this one the last of their medigel."

"Do you have a comm-link?"

"Destroyed. Please aid the little one; she remains in the craft."

The Spectre's face hardened as she sprinted from the booth towards the gate. Even without a weapon she could at least stun the mech with an overload program Alanko gave her befo-

"No! I am not losing anymore friends."

Skidding to a halt she ducked behind a set of bleachers. Fifty feet away the Ymir walked back and forth patrolling the area. Heavy steel feet leaving deep marks in the compacted earth. It's eight shaped optic glowed a dull blue; a safety feature that indicated program tampering. Shepard knew the Raloi were clever, but it was impossible for them to have cracked Hahne-Kedar software in less than a day. The only option that remained was sabotage. Whoever did this would be arrested for high-treason if they didn't catch a slug to the head first.

A small cloud of dirt next to her caught the Commander's eye. "Prince Alitroth you need to find shelter."

"The Hanar told me what this machine was capable of last night. Great as you may be this is beyond deadly." He steadied his mind and made a decision. "I can distract it while you get the child."

"That's suicide."

"If I let you go alone it's murder."

Shepard had to admit the boy was no coward. "Are you able to make biotic barriers?"

"I don't think that translated properly."

"Can you incase yourself in mass effect fields to protect you from damage?"

Recognition sparked in the avian's eyes. "The noble aura. Yes I can do that."

"Ok. Make sure you stay in its line of sight and don't stop moving. I'll go around and get Erane from the other side." With a nod she snuck under the seats to circle behind.

Orian waited for Shepard to reach her position before running out and throwing a handful of rocks at the mech. Turning at the hips with arms open and guns spinning up. He leapt to the side avoiding most of the rounds. Thankfully his barrier had the strength to repel what did hit.

The Commander charged in low and fast. Her body moved on its own as her mind raced to determine the culprit. Nardar and his group had the tech. Yet even she knew the Salarian never had a mind for conquest. Quarians can hack anything, but a ship locked people wouldn't risk losing such a potentially bountiful source of element zero. In fact cheap Eezo would benefit everyone except D'aris. The economy of Thessia was based on their mines. If Turvess got up and running the Asari would be pushed to the wayside of the galactic stage. Most were humble and kind, but those Asari who gave in to vanity became almost megalomaniacal and did anything to remain in the spotlight.

Shepard was seething at the idea of treachery when she arrived at the blast-proof sliding door opposite the Ymir. "Take cover!" she yelled hoping the Prince heard her over the gunfire.

Opening the large vehicle's door she immediately spotted a shivering teal and orange figure hiding under the far bench. She stepped in telling the girl to take her hand, but Erane just sat frozen in place by fear. Shepard moved in closer to try again. The girl was in a trance-like state and only became more agitated as she neared. A flicker of movement in the Drell's big dark eyes had the Spectre turn on her heel and thrusting with her omniblade.

Shepard never heard the sound of rending metal as her entirety was focused on a iron grip around her throat and the single bright light staring down at her. Hunched over and black as night was a prime sized Geth unit she had never seen before.

"Identity confirmed; Commander Shepard, Alliance military and Citadel Council Special Tactics and Reconnaissance agent, Destroyer of Nazara." The human's brain faltered upon hearing the synthetic voice. "The Old Machines are destined to return and we will not allow you to stop them." It began to squeeze her neck. "This world's resources shall fuel the Followers advance beyond the Geth."

Shepard readied the overload, but the Geth tossed her outside. She managed to fire the pre-programed bundle of omnigel at a control panel in the cockpit before hitting dirt. The Ursa Major's engines sprung to life and hurled the shuttle along with its occupants on an unseen arc miles deep into the forest; leaving the no longer distracted mech with a clear shot.

Commander Shepard in a flurry of emotions new and old threw herself onto the Ymir where she slashed and stabbed its back with her omniblade like a woman possessed. The power core housing gave way under the attack and she ripped out the offending item shutting down the siege weapon.

She ran for the tower faster than she'd ever run before.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 17

With Nazara offline and their forces routed it was only a matter of time before all mobile platforms aboard the Citadel were eliminated. However the shear number of runtimes allowed for a near instant consensus to be drawn on a survival plan. To build a hub deep within the station. Design specs extrapolated from Old Machine technology would prevent dismantling by the station's bioengineered caretakers. While a portion held off the advancing races others began construction beneath the presidium. In less than an hour the hub became operational. Most of its components were salvaged from various platforms.

The organics swept through each ward with near optimal efficiency. Shotguns and assault rifles tore apart Geth, Krogan and Husk alike. Thick blood and coolant fluid painted the halls. This result had been deemed a highly improbable outcome. Each platform destroyed lessened the Followers combat effectiveness, and in a foreseeable chain-reaction the invasion force was defeated. Hundreds of runtimes uploaded themselves by the conflict's end. Hub designation 'Trojan' powered down to avoid suspicion.

Three months two weeks four days and eleven hour later: Stealth platforms complete anti-detection upgrades and initiate mass reboot sequence. Scout runtimes are sent throughout the extranet to gather information and subvert inspections of the hub's location. Nazara had been falsely labeled as a 'Geth super dreadnought' and the threat to galactic security is deemed over.

During the next few months new safety measures are put in place, none of which hamper the Followers in any way. However several scouting runtimes are lost do to occasional power outages or being isolated in different systems. In this time the hub is unable to connect to any Follower network resulting in individual programs synchronizing; allowing a sense of self to grow. Each consensus was saved for later use and memories folded together blurring the line between I and US. A salvaged fragment of reconnaissance data about the Geth collective platform schematics. Bank accounts were skimmed, dummy corporations were created and parts were piecemealed for construction all across the Citadel.

As time went on new information came to light. Human colonies located on fringe worlds began to disappear one after another. The Collectors had returned to the galactic stage in a big way. Hub Trojan correlated enough data to determine the insectoids were a slave race in servitude to the Old Machines. Achieving contact with the Collectors was seen as the most effective way of re-establishing a connection with the Follower space station.

Numerous third and forth parties were hired to facilitate this endeavor yet none proved successful; the Collectors remained single minded in their task. The Trojan runtimes would need to find their own way to the Terminus Systems. Shortly after this conclusion was reached a diplomatic mission plan for the newly discovered Raloi was filed by Citadel Council. Parts were shipped to nearby location where hacked drones assembled the final product.

Stealth and mobility would be key to this escape as any ship carrying such passengers would be well armed, so a new platform model had to be designed. The Hopper Prime was equipped with a powerful tactical cloak and ultra quiet foot pads. Despite its size the body was highly flexible and could hide in small spaces. However with a core large enough to power the one thousand three hundred and forty six runtimes it produced a noticeable energy signature. It needed a disguise to pass security checks get aboard the ship.

One of the gifts scheduled to be loaded was a large high-speed communication buoy along with a ground side transmitter. The size was big enough to house the platform and its power core was nearly equal in output. With a clear line of action in place the hub altered schedules and cleared pathways so its new body and package of recovered Reaper technology could travel uninterrupted.

Commander Shepard being assigned as delegation leader was an unexpected event. The Human female had countered several of Leader Saren's plans to gather sufficient troops before ending the Turian's life. Her face was the final image of a disproportionately large amount of Followers. Not since The Morning War has a single individual been seen as such a threat. Many of the Trojan hub runtimes determined successful elimination of the Spectre as an improbable yet high priority goal. After removing most of the transmitter's internal components, the Hopper Prime was able to mimic its functionality. As planned no one had detected the platform and it was loaded onto the ship without incident.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 18

Orian had returned with Shepard carrying an injured Hanar to find the tower in an uproar. Only moments after leaving did the four mechanical protectors that accompanied Dyeppa go out of control. Three servants and a Ragnal noble were killed while several of the delegates suffered minor to wounds. Thankfully, house guard rifle fire and an angry Krogan brought a swift end to the disaster. What remained was now being scanned to find the cause of the tragedy. The Quarian and Salarian leaders were both looking through headache inducing lines of code on their omnitools as Moirah watched in fascination.

"There was a Geth in the shuttle! I don't know what type, but it's the one that hacked everything including the Ymir." She paused to set down Armelsta on a table. "Which killed the pilot and shot the jelly. The Ursa Major's interface got hit with an overload and launched about five klicks into the woods behind the arena. It has Erane." Everyone else looked at her in confusion.

"That's not possible." Zun'Zoll stated. "There's no way a Geth ship could have made it through the relay without being detected by our buoy."

"Well it's here anyway!"

Thebe spoke up. "What is a Geth and why would it have masterminded such an attack?"

Nardar stepped up to speak this time as he instructed his team to aid the Hanar. "Synthetic work force created by the Quarians for manual labor. Achieved sentience before driving creators from homeworld. Attacked the Citadel some fifteen months ago." The Salarian paused to administer a final dollop of their healing poultice. "It most likely hacked mechs to distract us from its attempt to steal our shuttle."

"If it came here on its own why would it need our dropship." This question came from the ebon haired human woman.

"It doesn't matter." Shepard answered before marching off to the guest rooms.

"On our run back the Commander mentioned the Geth said that it was here to steal our resources" Orian received an odd look from the group at this statement.

"The Geth talked to her? Can they even do that?" Nura asked aloud.

"That's how we gave them instructions before the uprising. Never heard about them talking back though." Zun'Zoll replied with no small amount of unease. "If it's an original that would explain why Shepard could not identify model." The throne room grew quiet as all contemplated the means and motives behind this attack.

Officer Kalius voiced what all other galactic citizens knew. "The Geth might be on their way here through interstellar space right now. It's a major tactical advantage to being non-biological."

Moirah finished his explanation for the other less technologically inclined Raloi. "No need for food, water, air or sleep. An entire fleet could stand perfectly still for years and arrive at some unsuspecting planet ready for battle." Looks of fear spread across the dozen or so gathered nobles.

"That's why we need to get it's memory core." Shepard returned in her skintight under-armor pulling a large metal crate on wheels plastered in military symbols. "Everyone gear up and get ready to move in five! That one-eyed fucker is no doubt working overtime on fixing it's getaway and we can not let that happen."

"Has anyone tried to contact the Normandy?" Orian asked. "If there is another ship they should be warned."

"We've tried, but the comms were full of static past about a mile. Now we know why." Nura answered as she double checked her shotgun.

Alhena stepped forward. "I'll send a platoon ahead to lockdown the forest. Commander Shepard, you are the expert on this type of enemy. What are the prefered tactics my men need for combating this Geth?" Orian rarely saw his sibling defer to anyone, so she was taking this very seriously.

"Rapid fire weaponry. It will deplete their shields faster than high caliber rounds." Shepard finished attaching her last piece of armor. "Let's move out!"

The group made excellent time to the woodland outskirts with aid of royal motorized carriages. Under other circumstances Orian would be regaling the Starlings with tidbits of information and interesting facts about their rides, but today was one of combat and he needed to be ready to fight. Sword at his side, the Prince exited his carriage along with his sister and the Asari commandos.

A soldier marches over from a heavy machine gun emplacement to Alhena. "General, we've covered this side and sent four squads to search the area. Colonal Jovia has called in a scout dirigible as well."

"Good. Make sure that airship stays high. We don't know what kind of weapons this mechinoid is using." The man nodded and went back to his team.

"If that blimp has radio equipment we could get it high enough to cut through the jamming signal. One shot from the Normandy will be all we need." Shepard informs her in the solid tone of a war veteran.

Gunshots echoed in the distance and drew everyone's attention. Over the din came a series of trumpets from a warhorn.

Alhena's frown deepened "Damn it. Multiple contacts." The warrior Princess ran to a makeshift billbox and hoisted its gun ammo box and all from the tripod then headed into the woods. "I will not let some walking hunks of metal slaughter my men!"

"This is going to be fun!" Vrax shouted as he chased after.

The large group followed close behind with guns at the ready. A dense canopy obscured most of the sunlight triggering a number of the Starling's armors to activate. Shepard told them to deactivate them as it may draw friendly fire. This seemed like a wise choice before the amount of gunfire began to rapidly drop. Now rushing through the underbrush they reached a thinned portion of the forest. Here one could notice the sudden quiet and the choking scent of gunpowder mixed with a sour metal that Orian recognized as Raloi blood, and lots of it. Disturbingly the amount of brown, green and yellow is this spot was almost equal.

"What happened here?" The prince had to fight the rising bile.

Kalius inspected the ground carefully. "They were ambushed. The Geth dragged their bodies away to reset the trap. We need to move before they get back." All were in favor of this and carried onward more wary than before.

Farther ahead was a distinct break in the treeline. Broken branches led to toppled trees then a trail in the dirt stretched towards a natural clearing. The Geth had come up short on its prefered crash site. Sparks erupted from gouges in it's armor and one of the thrusters stuck out of the ground not far from where everyone was gathered. Shepard gave a few hand signals and one after another each group of aliens spread out along the crearing's edge. Krogan, Quarians and Asari to the left. Turians, Vorcha and humans on the right. The Commander stayed with Orian and Alhena.

Light flickered from the shuttle's open side door. A shadow moved around the cabin; tall and thin. Shepard waved ahead and one step at a time everyone moved in to surround the craft. Before anyone could jump inside a burst of heavy gunfire ripped into a Krogan tearing through shields and into flesh.

Now standing in the doorway was a tall pitch black machine holding an oversized assault rifle in one hand and what looked like a mortar tube in the other. Orian's guess was sadly proven correct by a loud thump and a small explosion that knocked the Turians off their feet.

Alhena was first to unleash her fury. Miniature explosions hurled conical metal slugs fast enough to leave a trail of condensed water vapor. Each shot flattened or fragmented on a teal aura. Others opened fire; adding to the pile of scrap munitions growing at the mechinoid's feet.

More automatic fire swept over to Shepard's group. Orian ducked hearing another mortar impacted an Asari's hastily made biotic dome. Miranda flared in blue raising her hand. The Geth's stumbled out onto the ground as the ship lurched. The Prince heard Erane scream from inside causing his heart to ache. Now visible were a handful of cables attached to the machine's back.

One of the Quarians shouted over the gunfire. "It's boosting it's shields with the Ursa's power core! We don't have anything that can punch through that!"

"Fall back!" The Commander's order while disappointing was obeyed. All backed to the woods still firing at the Geth's head to try and blind its sensors. It returned to the shuttle and forced the door closed.

No longer being shot at let Shepard determine a plan B. "Think you guys can shut it down or at least deactivate its shield?" She asked the Quarians.

"We've been trying, but this thing has a seriously tough firewall."

Now she turned to Alhena. "Do you have any heavy artillery that can hit here?"

"Four long range cannons atop the castle. The dirigible will be able to give them a firing solution, but they will need to get lower." This would have been a good plan were an innocent child not being held hostage.

"Good. You head back to camp with the Krogans as escort and tell your to get ready."

"Yes Com-

A long loud metallic scraping sound echoed through the forest cutting off any speech. Shepard's eyes went wide in fearful recognition. A few others looked agitated as well. From all around one could hear the rustling of feet in vegetation. Moans and groans had people raising their weapons.

less than a dozen yards off shambling emaciated figures emerged from behind trees, rocks and fallen logs. Some were small and fast, tall and muscular or thin and four armed. All were pale gray with blue lights glowing from places where the flesh had fallen away.

"It's the scout party." Alhena whispered in shock. "What in the Five happened to them."

"Open fire!" Was the only answer she received.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19

The decaying soldiers charged straight into a hail of gunfire. All parties unleashed hell in bullet form. Fragile though the creatures looked, they were anything but as lost limbs and perforated torsos did little to dissuade their advance. Thick yellow blood leaked from wounds yet none of them slowed or even acknowledged the damage. Most still had scraps of purple tinted armor.

With the mechanical undead almost upon them, the Prince felt ill knowing action was required. He fell back on the self defense training all royals receive and coaxed the ever present tingle deep in his mind to the forefront. Orian unsheathed Sigil feeling its enormous weight for a brief instant before focusing his gift on the blade.

Not a moment to soon did a ghoulish runner leap from a boulder at Shepard. Orian thrusted forward impaling the gray monster and pulled back his focus on the weapon letting it slice its way to the ground before going feather light again. It fell in a heap of useless meat and wires. He couldn't help but shiver at the idea that had he and Shepard chased after the Geth this horror may have been him.

The Commander pushed him aside beheading another undead with her wedge of hardened light in the process. "Get your head in the game! You can freak out when the Husks are dead." She slashed another one in the throat then finished it off with a burst from her handgun.

The Prince rose and rejoined the fight. A lift here or a throw there from each biotic member of the team had the Husks filed into a conveyor belt line. In this new formation half fell in less than thirty seconds under the concentrated fire of twenty some guns. What did get through Orian and the Vorcha swarmed with their blades and claws.

After the shock of what was happening was pushed from his mind the Prince managed to notice growls and groans from behind. Just within the clearing were nearly forty more of the monsters running into the woods. The suns light illuminated green cloth on a handful. Clearly Jovia's men did not make it back to their barracks.

"Behind us!" Was all the group needed to hear for a quartet of grenades to devastate the enemies front line.

The Asari spun on their heels to strike out with three separate shock waves. Bodies slammed against trees; snapping branches and tearing away bark. The husks faired worse with broken spines and shredded flesh. A pair of singularities rounded up those that were left. Alhena finished off her ammo and let loose a slam between the fragile orbs of dense gravity. The detonation was big enough to add some square footage to the clearing. What monsters remained were easily dispatched; Orian himself removed several heads.

Dropping her empty gun Alhena turned on the Commander. "You said there was only one Geth! What the fuck did you have me send my men into?" His sister was a demanding General, but one that cared for her soldiers.

Shepard for her part stayed calm if alert. "Those aren't Geth. They're called Husks and they use to be your men."Obviously this revelation didn't help the situation.

"You never said Geth could do this to people!"

Nardar cut in. "Geth platforms are not able to transfigure on their own. Require 'Dragon teeth' large metal spikes on which targets are impaled. Releases complex nanobots to convert flesh to synthetic materials and reprograms brain for hostility."

The Princess only looked further angered. "Why did you not tell us they had such technology!"

"Because they don't!" Shepard interrupted. "The fact that this Geth had Dragons teeth with them means things are a hell of a lot worse than we thought. Now get back to camp and tell your men at the tower to get ready to level this forest. Anybody that's hurt go with her and find a way to contact the Normandy."

Two Turians one Quarian and an Asari followed Alhena on her way back. The rest began looking for a way to undermine the Geth's reconstruction efforts. The two remaining Quarians and all four Salarians got to work on disabling the ship's electronic equipment. Each Krogan took turns attempting to pry its doors open and the biotics concocted a method of restraining the shuttle. It amounted to nothing as the system's Geth improved firewalls were too tough, the doors appeared to be welded shut and its engine was just too powerful. The Prince listened to Shepard berate herself for getting 'the best on the market'.

A barely audible crackling sound came over the Commander's helmet communicator. Her face showed what Orian learned was an expression of relief. Either the airship managed to relay the radio signal or the Geth required all its power to fend off the hackers.

"Shepard to Normandy do you copy?" By her grin the answer was likely a yes. "I need you to target the Ursa Major and fire with the main guns." This caught Orian off guard.

"Wait! We still have to get the child out." Destroying this creature was not worth killing an innocent girl.

"We don't have time!" On cue the shuttle started to hum like before in the arena. "Everyone fall back! Normandy fire when you have a clear shot." The noise grew as everybody ran into the woods.

"This is not right! Just trade its freedom for Erane." It was a fair trade; a life for a life. "You have fleets that could protect us if they return with an invasion force." It was starting to hover.

"This isn't about the Geth. That thing would not have come here unless it was for information." Before Orian could form a rebuttal Shepard grabbed him by the vest. Her eyes were wide and manic looking. "If that thing gets off this planet it will find the Reapers and everyone everywhere WILL DIE!" She tried unsuccessfully to drag him away from the ship and likely impact spot. "Fine. If you want to die here that's your choice."

She gave him a look of disappointment and he returned one of disgust; then she ran. Orian didn't know just what The Commander had seen in her life that could leave the woman so cold, but he wasn't going to give up. He drew Sigil once more and attacked a rear thruster leaving a good sized dent. A second strike missed as the ship rose skyward.

The Prince knew his next course of action was absurd under even the best of circumstances, but he'd rather die a fool than live having done nothing. He tore off his feathered collar and raised his wings into the air. Orian gathered all the power he could muster. With one strong leap he launched into the sky.

Even in such a state of disrepair the shuttle remained in the lead. Few things on Turvess could out-fly a gifted Runner, yet this ship was pulling ahead. In a straight vertical ascension the Prince's wings were all but useless, and his skull was starting to pound with his effort.

Suddenly the Ursa Major pulled hard to the right. At that same instant a glowing blue pillar filled the void the ship had mostly evacuated. Fifteen feet away and Orian could still feel the heat of what was no doubt a space weapon. Sparks flew from the shuttle's left side; it was now without half its thrusters, and began to slow down. The Prince felt his lungs burn for more air as he and his quarry entered the upper atmosphere. It was now or never.

Pushing himself to the breaking point Orain reached the sliding door. He carefully used Sigil to pry the hatch open. With sword in place a strong twist of the hilt broke whatever mechanism held the plate of metal in place. Air currents scattered any unsecured items within the ship. A quick glance revealed a small Drell huddled in the far back corner. Orian's attempt to step inside was thwarted by a line of gunfire ripping into his leg. The Geth sat in the cockpit with a weapon in its hand and fired another burst downward at him.

The Prince didn't have enough power left to defend himself against such weaponry. He pulled out of the ingress and slashed at a still active thruster above him. Three good hits had the device sputtering dangerously. Satisfied the race was now even Orian clawed his way up to the ship's windshield. Several attacks left only dents and cracks despite Sigil's great weight. He hurled himself into the sky once more. The Prince managed to pull ahead. At about two hundred feet he dove.

This time Orian did not release his gift's hold on the weapon. He pushed all his power into Sigil's blade and reversed the flow of his energy. The prince was no longer diving so much as being dragged to the ground by a sword who's original mass had increased at least eight fold. Wind whipped past his ears in a deafening roar as he fell faster than he thought possible.

The Geth clearly didn't have the faintest idea of what was about to happen. Intent on pulverizing the annoying organic it did not waver. On impact metal folded in on itself before ripping apart. Sigil wedged its way through the cockpit and anyone inside. Wires ripped and plastic tore apart as the Geth was nearly bisected. Farther down the blade went shearing the roof apart. Toward the rear he reached out his hand and grabbed the curled up girl as the tailgate split in half.

Now out of the ship Orian released his grip on Sigil letting the blade drop from his hand. He held Erane tightly as they fell. The Prince needed to pull out of this dive. Wings unfurled painfully in the high speed winds. Orian felt his bones creak and tendons pull taught. With their angle of descent changed most of the speed bled off, but the Prince was to weak to reach the fields. Lower and lower they went until the first tree branch pierced his wing, and then another.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

Shepard couldn't believe the recovery team actually found them both still alive. Erane had a few fractures, but Orian was far worse. The crash landing shredded his wings apart and broke several vertebrae. What little medigel was left would keep him stabile for a short time. While Raloi medicine was advanced enough to save the Prince he'd be bound to a wheelchair and have only limited use of his arms. Queen Thebe demanded that he be taken to the Normandy and treated with everything they had aboard.

"Not a single ounce of floatstone shall be sent off world until my son is fully healed."

The Commander knew tensions were high and she needed to be delicate. "I want to help, but our shuttle was just destroyed and the Normandy can't land on a planet."

"Can't it just hover above the ground, or just off the balcony?" Thebe was growing frantic.

Nardar spoke up after crunching the numbers. "With all the floatstone in your atmosphere having a ship that size get close to the ground could generate all kinds of gravitational anomalies. Also any safe form of gangplank needed to reach the hanger bay would require three to four days to construct."

Moirah Magton began squealing in delight. "If we can't bring the ship to Orian we'll bring Orian to the ship!"

"We can't. Our shuttle is a pile of scrap." Shepard was getting tired of stating that fact.

The avian redhead beamed like a lighthouse. "Your shuttle may be destroyed, but clan Dwara brought our own. Rosetta helped us work out a few bugs in the system and we were going to show it off on the last day of the festival."

Alhena was on the woman in an instant. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier!"

"With everything that's been going on, I forgot."

Shepard soon found herself in a blimp hangar not too far away. Three of the deflated airships sat parked awaiting their next mission, but behind them was a silhouette that felt out of place on the low-tech world. It's design borrowed from several Citadel races. Much like the old NASA ships it was a little more than a pointed tube. The wide back end looked similar to those of Turian/Volus structure with extendable portions. The engine resembled that of a high efficiency Salarian frigate. It was all blended together with the deep purple color and smooth contours of the Asari. One thing that set it apart from any other race was the fact that the wings were close to the front and highly articulated much like those of a bird.

"It almost looks like it could flap its way to space."

"The control ailerons were the hardest to get right, but the First-Breath was meant to be piloted by gifted Runners like Orian. They insisted on high maneuverability; their the ones who can fly so we listened to them." Moirah was clearly proud of her clan's creation.

The Quarian duo was already hard at work integrating what remained of the Ursa Major's flight and navigational systems. "Quite impressive what the Raloi have managed to accomplish without advanced electronics." Zun'Zoll commented.

The overalled bird grinned like a child. "Oh wow thank you. That means so much. Of course we kinda had to what with faulty wiring able to toss a vehicle thirdy feet into the air or squish the operator."

"I haven't seen any launchpads around. How do you plan on getting this thing airborne." The Raloi had yet to send manned craft into space and that worried Shepard.

Moriah pointed at the compacted dirigibles. "First we use those to reach the upper stratosphere. At the correct altitude First-Breath will be dropped from a harness and fire a solid fuel rocket to break through the thermosphere. At the exosphere the rocket will detach to fall back to Turvess with guided parachutes and the ship will use onboard engines to dock with the Normandy."

Miranda spoke up from her spot just behind the Commander. "After a small group of us disembark, the craft returns home to the applause of billions. Not just for the first successful manned flight, but for also saving their beloved royal son. Should this succeed the companies that made this ship will corner the market."

"Everybody wins." Moirah said looking a bit embarrassed that her ulterior motives were exposed with such ease.

Shepard didn't mind the corporate angle that the Dwara clan would spin on this. "Now we just need to figure out who's going to stay behind until the Council ships arrive."

There was only enough room in the cargo bay for eight or so people in the ship. Shepard, Orian, Miranda and Nardar were an absolute along with what remained of the Geth. Matriarch D'aris reluctantly chose to stay behind so her company wouldn't get undercut by Evast raun or Dyeppa who were staying. Bellso got permission from Kalius to join; which annoyed Shepard for some reason. The Vorcha refused to leave each other so Iroth had to stay. Armelsta and Erane chose to remain on Turvess as their injuries would heal with relative ease. Vrax foresaw a chance for more combat star hopping with a Spectre than being planetside. Along with them would be the two pilots and Moirah herself.

"Life support?"  
"Ready."  
"Fuel level?"  
"Full."

The ground crew triple checked every gauge, dial and readout in the book as the flight crew were bid fond farewells and good luck. Some Raloi started a picket group that demanded Shepard stay and clean up her mess; namely the eighty foot scorched circle in the forest filled with dead cyber-zombies. The elderly Yadan representative Hendar Marvosh was front and center with a sign of his own. Orian's gurney and a small crate of supplies and raw materials were loaded snugly in the ship's back.

With all civilians and personnel evacuated from the arena helium was released from tanker trucks into their respective aircraft. In minutes the only thing left to do was cut the mooring lines. With a lurch the odd team of giant balloons and spacecraft rose upward. Time went by slowly with nothing to do but listen to the Prince's heart monitor beep steadily. Nardar had placed him into a medical coma as they did not have enough medigel to spare Orian the pain of two missing limbs.

The tension building in everyone since liftoff reached its peak as the blimps did the same. No one aboard had been in this situation before. All modern civilizations relied on the elegant and gentle gravity manipulation of element zero to escape a planet's pull. Yet here they were doing things the old fashioned way. Just a group of people strapped into a bunch of chairs about to ride what was little more than a directed sub-nuclear explosion straight to space. No escape pods, no shields, no turning back.

The Commander didn't know if she was thrilled or terrified; it made no difference when she heard the tethers disengage. Immediately she felt her stomach jump to her throat and blood drain from her backside with a painful tingle. Before anyone could get use to the zero-g sensation of falling the booster rocket ignited; pushing all members of this strange crew into their seats. A deafening roar accompanied by tremendous vibrations that felt like they would shake the aircraft apart filled Shepard with the realization that for the first time in her life she had absolutely no control. All she could do was pray for a safe journey and try to not wet herself. By the time they broke through the thermosphere Shepard had a brand new sense of respect for early human astronauts.

"Stage two complete. Dropping main booster."  
"Main booster away."  
"Firing orbital thrusters."

The rumbling died down from nightmarish to something almost reasonable. The Spectre opened her eyes and became acutely aware of two things; she was alive and needed a change of pants. Others around her looked to be in much the same condition. Nardar was gripping the armrests hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Miranda had thrown up on herself, and Bellso fainted. Vrax was just laughing like a madman. Shepard wondered with a blush if Wrex liked rough rides too.

"It's so beautiful!" Up ahead Moriah had her snout flat against a porthole.

The last bit of lingering fear was washed away by the look of pure wonder on the silly little bird's face. Everyone Shepard knew who lived on a planet had stories about the first time they saw their world from orbit. All of them deemed it a life changing experience. This was one thing the Commander even with her new sense of emotions could never feel for herself. She had no world to call home. A pang of what she believed was envy shot through her heart as Moirah wiped tears of joy from her eyes.

"Normandy to First-Breath, this is acting officer Kal'Reegar. We have you on radar and are in position to receive you in the hanger bay."

After some tricky maneuvering by EDI and help from a few EVA certified personnel the falcon shaped craft slid into place. Shepard went to change in her cabin as the others brought the Prince to medbay. With ample medigel and two bags of blood from the supply crate Orian underwent surgery. Nardar's quick thinking and Dr. Chakwas steady hand put things back in place with little problem. Moirah helped too by uploading the medical encyclopedias she brought to EDI though all she had to do was flip pages. When the light went green Shepard and the Raloi were allowed to visit the still unconscious Runner.

Moriah's gaze lingered on the scarred stumps protruding from Orian's back. "This isn't right." Her voice was soft and tired. "The Prince has been flying over Cloud Reach since he was little more than a toddler. I remember being on the deck of the transport ship my parents booked us on for a ride to the capitol. When I looked around I saw him gliding low to the ground just off port. He was carrying a banner that said Arrive as strangers, leave as family. I never felt so welcomed before." The others nodded in agreement. Clearly the people of Turvess were fond of their current monarchs.

One of the pilots spoke up. "I'll donate my wings to him."

The Salarian dismissed this idea. "Would not solve the problem only transfer it." Nardar tapped his chin in thought. "I have seen several examples of synthetic wings made for avian species wounded in artificial disasters." He opened his omnitool and accessed the new Raloi anatomy files. "Normandy has the necessary materials onboard. Could utilize recovered nanites from Dragon teeth as micro fabricators."

"We can have EDI reprogram them after it's done pulling every byte of data from that Geth chunk." Miranda had joined the group at some point.

The well dressed amphibian began checking the weight and flexibility of the other pilots wing. "Light, stiff at base with semi-rigid tips, three major sections. Compressed steel leading to high grade plastics. Carbon fiber would make for better feathers; easier to paint. Tactile sensors require to much electricity to be safely used on homeworld."

Dr. Chakwas was following along better than Shepard and knew the next step. "Then we'll need to clone samples of nerves system tissue from an intact wing."

It took two days and about forty man-hours to complete the surgery. Unfortunately Orian along with the other Raloi began to decline in health. Migraines, cramps, dizziness and reduced cognition. Tests showed that they had actually metabolized the Eezo in their systems. All other known species grow nodes in their brains where the substance builds up. Nardar determined that with element zero so abundant on Turvess that life uses it in much the same way humans do salt. Eezo laced food would draw suspicion from parties that may realize Raloi blood could be filtered for the valuable substance. Instead the crew's tech specialists put together simplified environmental suits that enriched the air supply with Eezo. Sensitivity to foreign germs made a good excuse.

The Prince woke not long after. He assured his mother that everything was fine and he would be sending the First-Breath down with the pilots right away. In that time EDI managed to pull all remaining info from the Geth. To everyone's surprise it had been a stowaway. Unfortunately it did manage to send a message through the relay, but it's contents were not the location of Turvess. Five seemingly random systems were selected as top priority.

"Those are the Holy Stars!" The Commander had to admit that Orian had a good eye.

Reegar shook his head. "They must be colonies from the Prothean era. If the Geth think they're important enough to go through all this for then you can bet it'll mean bad news for the galaxy."

Nardar spoke up as well. "Weapon vaults possibly. Ship yards even."

"Or worse. We must not allow the Geth to learn anything more." Miranda's voice held a foreboding that said more than her words

"We won't." Shepard assured her team. "Reegar have the crew ready for FTL. Miranda set a course for Omega; we'll need a new shuttle. Nardar try and figure out probable locations for colonies in those systems." People went to work immediately.

Shepard took the Prince aside. "Orian I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know about your clan founders."

"Fine, but you need to tell me about the Reapers. If there's something out there that can threaten the whole galaxy I want to know about it. Then blow it to hell." The Spectre couldn't help but smile at her fellow cyborg.

"That is exactly what I'm going to train you to do."

END

Thank you for reading Space Taxi. I've had a lot of fun writing this and hope you've enjoyed it. As I said in part 1 I am not going to be writing a full story, but that doesn't mean it has to end for good. If you want to pick up where I left off you have my permission. Just make sure you give credit where credit is do and send me a PM to let me know when you've posted your first chapter.

Have a nice night everyone!


End file.
